


kids in the dark

by flameheartx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, badass Michelle, cheerleader Calum, cheerleader luke, girl!5sos, girl!calum, girl!luke, girl!michael, muke au
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameheartx/pseuds/flameheartx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle i Lucy są przeciwieństwami.</p><p>Michelle, córka szefa jednego z najbogatszych gangów, punk rockowa i niebezpieczna. Zabójcza. Podobna do ojca we wszystkim i jedna z najlepszych w swoim fachu.</p><p>Lucy, ukochana córeczka miejscowego szeryfa, delikatna i niewinna. Uwielbina w okolicy, dobra uczennica. Chciałaby być taka jak jej tata, bronić tych, którzy nie potrafią bronić siebie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. blurb

\- Zwolnij kobieto, zaraz nas zabijesz! - pisnęła Lucy z przerażeniem patrząc jak wskaźnik prędkości już przekracza 130km/h, a były w strefie zabudowanej.

\- A gdzie tam zabijesz - prychnęła Michelle manewrując kierownicą i pedałami tak by sprawnie wejść w zakręt - Co najwyżej ciężko poturbujesz.

***

\- Lucy... - jęknęła Michelle nachylając się do dziewczyny wpatrzonej w nowy odcinek jej ulubionego serialu - Poróbmy coś...

\- Cicho bądź, bo Stiles... - blondynka nawet nie dokończyła zdania zbyt zajęta fabułą. Michelle ułożyła głowę na jej kolanach i przeciągnęła się jak kot.

\- To idę do Cally, pa Lu.

\- Taa, pa idź już.

**~~°~~**

**tak, to znowu ja z nowym pomysłem**

**tym razem uwalniam moją duszę przed wami i oto girl!5sos na co już się cieszę**

**mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba.**

**kids in the dark jest dostępne również na wattpadzie:<https://www.wattpad.com/story/63928096-kids-in-the-dark-muke-au>**

**[w pon, prolog cz. i]**


	2. prolog✨

\- Tato wychodzę! - krzyknęła blondynka w stronę kuchni po czym poprawiła błękitną spódniczkę i schyliła się żeby zawiązać sznurówki butów.

\- Miłego dnia słonko, uważaj na siebie - odpowiedział jej męski głos zza ściany.

Lucy podniosła swoją torbę i wyszła z domu. Była umówiona ze swoim chłopakiem, że przyjedzie po nią, przynajmniej dopóki jej auto odmówiło posłuszeństwa.

\- Hej kochanie - przywitał ją Thomas i pocałował w policzek - Wyglądasz pięknie.

\- Dziękuję - Lucy spuściła wzrok na dłonie ukrywając rumieniec za kurtyną blond włosów - Dzisiaj po lekcjach mamy trening z dziewczynami, przejdziesz popatrzeć?

\- Nie wiem czy dam radę - odpowiedział - Ale spróbuję dla ciebie.

Po kilku minutach para była już w budynku szkoły. Thomas doprowadził Lucy do jej klasy i pożegnali się słodko jak typowa licealna para. Lucy zajęła swoje miejsce w ławce obok Cally, dziewczyny o ciemnych włosach i zarazem jej najbliższej przyjaciółki.

\- Podobno od dzisiaj ma być nowa dziewczyna u nas na angielskim - oznajmiła kiedy tylko blondynka usiadła na krześle - Oby nie była suką - dodała.

\- Oby - poparła ją Lucy - Ciekawe czy będzie chciała dołączyć do drużyny. Eliminacje robimy za tydzień? - upewniła się nawiązując do drużyny cheerleaderek, których były ko-kapitankami.

\- Tak - potwierdziła Cally - Może Ashton przyjdzie popatrzeć - dodała rozmarzonym wzrokiem nawiązując do chłopaka, na którego widok cała się rozpływała.

\- Irwin? - zapytała Lucy, a gdy brunetka skinęła głową kontynuowała - Coś ty, pewnie będzie w muzycznej walił w bębny.

\- Niech we mnie wali - mruknęła Cally.

\- Eww - jęknęła blondynka - Mój mózg... to boli Cally, dlaczego tak powiedziałaś?

\- Jestem żałosna, odrzuciłam kapitana drużyny piłkarskiej, a boję się zagadać do nerdowatoseksownego perkusisty - Hood opuściła głowę na ławkę - Powinnam w końcu do niego pójść i ..

\- Nie mów więcej - przerwała Lucy i dzwonek - Naprawdę Cally, jeśli jeszcze raz nawiążesz do niego seksualnie to się przesiądę.

***

\- Widziałaś już ją? - Cally zawisła na ramieniu przyjaciółki.

\- Nie, a powinnam? - odparła podnosząc wzrok znad telefonu w którym SMSowała z Thomasem.

\- Nie wiem, ale jedyne wolne miejsce na angielskim od kiedy nas Ross rozsadziła jest obok ciebie.

\- Cholera - Lucy podniosła głowę znad telefonu - A ty ją widziałaś?

\- Tak, ale nie będę ci psuć niespodzianki - uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.

\- Callyy... - jęknęła blondynka kiedy weszły do sali - Powiedz mi.

\- Nah nah - zachichotała brunetka i udała się do swojej ławki, która była na drugim końcu klasy, ale za to z okna miała perfekcyjny widok na miejsce Ashtona w klasie matematycznej gdzie miał o tej godzinie lekcje.

Lucy zajęła swoje miejsce czekając na nową uczennicę obok której przyjdzie jej siedzieć do końca semestru. Tuż po dzwonku próg pomieszczenia przekroczyła wysoka dziewczyna z fioletowym włosami i rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu wolnego miejsca. Po sekundzie jej zielone oczy spoczęły na Lucy i z lekkim uśmiechem dziewczyna podeszła do ławki.

\- Wolne? - zapytała, a blondynka zauważyła, że nowa oprócz kolorowych włosów ma kolczyk w brwi i nieduże tunele w uszach.

\- Tak, jasne - odpowiedziała nie spuszczając wzroku z nowej.

\- Jestem Michelle Clifford - przedstawiła się kiedy już wyciągnęła potrzebne rzeczy.

\- Lucy Hemmings - odpowiedziała uśmiechając się do Michelle.

\- Hemmings? - zdziwiła się fioletowowłosa - Jak szeryf Hemmings?

\- Tak, to mój tata - odparła blondynka.

Michelle tylko nieśmiało się uśmiechnęła i zaczęła skubać nitki strzępiące się wokoło dziury na kolanie w jej jeansach.

Lucy już otwarła usta by zapytać Michelle czym się denerwuje, ale przeszkodziło jej wejście pani Ross.

***

\- Halo, ziemia do Lucy! - Thomas strzelił palcami przed błękitnym oczami dziewczyny kiedy spotkali się na parkingu po skończonym treningu Lucy, na którym chłopak się nie pojawił - O czym myślisz?

\- O tej nowej, spotkałeś ją już? - przyznała blondynka.

\- Oprowadzałem ją po szkole, wydaje się być w porządku - odpowiedział - Strasznie sarkastyczna.

\- Powiedziałam jej, że może jeść z nami lunch - oznajmiła Lucy i zauważając, że już są pod jej domem ujęła w dłonie torbę - Podjedziesz po mnie jutro?

\- No jasne - uśmiechnął się chłopak - Miłego popołudnia kochanie.

\- Tobie też - odparła blondynka i pocałowała chłopaka na pożegnanie.

Od wyjścia ze szkoły usiłowała nie patrzeć na ślad czerwonej pomadki w kąciku jego ust, ale gdy poczuła wokół niego damskie perfumy poczuła jak w jej oczach zbierają się łzy. Wysiadła z auta i nie pokazując po sobie niczego pomachała chłopakowi na pożegnanie i weszła do domu. Po przekroczeniu progu natychmiast wybrała numer Cally i pozwoliła sobie na głośny szloch.

\- Lucy? Coś się stało? - zapytała Cally kiedy tylko odebrała - Lucy, moje słoneczko Ci się dzieje?

\- On to znowu zrobił - zaszlochała - Thomas znowu mnie zdradził.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~°~~
> 
> poniedziałek więc mamy pierwszą część prologu  
> oznaczenie przy rozdziale oznacza której bohaterce towarzyszy narrator, więc jak widać ✨ oznacza Lucy
> 
> to tylko ja czy dla was też girl!luke to idbdjsxnekdjkwdb idek?  
> muke girls to powód mojej śmierci, dziękuję
> 
> drugą część prologu w czwartek 


	3. prolog

\- Pamiętasz plan? - ojciec zwrócił się do córki i poprawił jej włosy.

\- Jezus, tato - jęknęła dziewczyna i ponownie roztrzepała włosy - Rujnujesz mi fryzurę, plus, czy ja kiedykolwiek zapomniałam planu? Częściej ratuję zapominalski tyłek Jordana.

\- Po prostu nie chcę żeby cię ktoś potem jutro rozpoznał - westchnął dorosły - Wiem że dasz sobie radę, w końcu dobrze cię wyszkoliłem.

\- Oczywiście tato - zaśmiała się i wysiadła z auta - Widzimy się w domu.

Michelle pewnym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie by w wyznaczonym miejscu przekazać przesyłkę posłańcowi. Ona i jej ojciec byli głowami gangu zajmującego się przemytem. Ale nie tylko. Byli również asasynami jeśli płaca była wystarczająco wysoka, organizowali nielegalne wyścigi, obrabowali też kilka instytucji. I drobny szczegół, byli nieuchwytni, policja nie miała żadnych podejrzeń kim był gang w weneckich maskach. Michelle omiotła wzgardliwym spojrzeniem parę policjantów patrolujących ulicę. Tańczyli jak ona im zagrała. Wsłuchana w stukot swoich obcasów straciła w stronę rynku. Zauważyła chłopaka, któremu miała przekazać przesyłkę.

- _Czas zacząć grać_ \- pomyślała o przyspieszyła. Wpadła w ramiona chłopaka i udając zakochaną nastolatkę. Do jego kieszeni włożyła zawiniątko z przesyłką - O mój Boże, jak ja za tobą tęskniłam - powiedziała i pocałowała gorącego (jak na faceta) posłańca.

\- Widzieliśmy się wczoraj Destiny - zaśmiał się chłopak dobrze ogrywając swoją rolę - Nie mam dzisiaj zbyt wiele czasu, czekam na moja siostrę - dodał.

\- A ja lecę po zakupy - uśmiechnęła się i założyła włosy za ucho odsłaniając kolczyk z zarysem weneckiej maski i oznajmiając, ze przesyłka została przekazana - To widzimy się w szkole?

\- Jasne Destiny - dodał chłopak kiwając głową - Do zobaczenia.

Michelle skierowała się teraz do drogerii i kupiła nowy kolor farby do włosów. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na myśl o marudzeniu jej taty kiedy poprosi co o pomoc przy farbowaniu. Może byli gangsterami, ale relacji ojciec-córka każdy mógł im zazdrościć. Zapłaciła gotówką, by nie zostawić śladu po czym udała się w miejsce gdzie Jordan już miał na nią czekać w samochodzie. Na szczęście tym razem o niczym nie zapomniał i już po pół godzinie Michelle była z powrotem w domu. W progu powitał ją tata i kiedy tylko zobaczył reklamówkę w jej dłoni cofnął się o krok do salonu.

\- Nie Michelle, nie znowu - zaprotestował nim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć - Zamówiłem twoją ulubioną pizzę...

\- Ale też wysyłasz mnie nie wiadomo po co do liceum, więc pizza to za mało. Zbieraj się na górę.

Mężczyzna z ociąganiem ruszył za córką. Przez jej częste zmiany koloru włosów miał już niemałe doświadczenie w farbowaniu. Do czego oczywiście się nie przyzna, bo co to za szef gangu, który robi za fryzjera własnej córki.

Kiedy włosy Michelle opadły już fioletowymi falami na jej ramiona, dwójka Cliffordów usadowiła się przed telewizorem w salonie z pizzą w dłoniach.

\- Naprawdę muszę? - jęknęła Michelle opierając głowę na ramieniu ojca - Po co mi to liceum? Oboje dobrze wiemy, że nie pójdę na studia.

\- Czemu nie? - starszy Clifford zmienił temat, nienawidził kłócić się z córką - Może poślemy cię na prawo?

\- I co jeszcze - prychnęła niczym kotka i przeniosła wzrok na ekran telewizora gdzie właśnie jakąś para się całowała (Michelle naprawdę nie przykładała uwagi do tego filmu).

\- Jeszcze musisz znaleźć chłopaka, który sprosta wymaganiom twojego tatusia i potem mieć z nim dzieci, z których twój tatuś zrobi lepszych gangsterów od ciebie.

\- Tato! - zaprotestowała dziewczyna - To było... ew, po prostu eww - zacisnęła powieki - _Dlaczego nie teraz_ \- mruknęła do siebie.

\- Co nie teraz? Michelle miała ochotę zrobić sobie drinka dla odwagi, ale zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu.

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć - zaczęła niepewnie.

\- Chyba nie jesteś w ciąży, Michelle - przerwał jej ojciec - Co to za idiota i dlaczego nie mam co jeszcze na celowniku?

\- Nie! - zaprotestowała Michelle i nerwowo się zaśmiała - To coś odwrotnego tato - przełknęła ślinę - _No dawaj Michelle, przecież cię nie zabije._

\- Wysłów się wreszcie Michelle - ponaglił ją ojciec, kiedy nie odezwała się przez chwilę.

\- Bojatakjakbywolędziewczyny - wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem.

\- Bo ty co? - zmarszczył brwi Clifford - Powoli Michelle.

\- Wolę dziewczyny - oznajmiła pewniejszym głosem - Jestem lesbijką tato.

Starszy z Cliffordów zaniemówił na chwilę i tylko gapił się na córkę.

\- Powiedz coś - szepnęła Michelle czując jak po jej policzku spływa łza - Nie nienawidź mnie, proszę.

\- Nienawidzić? - otrząsnął się ojciec Michelle - Ciebie? Nigdy. Jesteś moja jedyną córeczką, tego nie zmienia fakt, że podobają ci się dziewczyny, bo wiesz co? Mi one też się podobają - dodał na koniec na co Michelle parsknęła śmiechem - To że jestem niebezpiecznym gangsterem nie czyni ze mnie homofoba, nie wiem czego się bałaś moja nieustraszona córeczko. A teraz lesbijka czy hetero, idziesz spać, bo jutro masz szkołę.

\- Nieeeee - udała szloch - Dlaczego?

\- Musisz jutro wyglądać gorąco i onieśmielić wszystkie dziewczyny tam.


	4. 1₪

\- Wstawaj, szkoła czeka! - Michelle została oburzona przez brutalne ściągnięcie z niej kołdry i wystawienie na zimne powietrze.

\- Muszę? - jeszcze raz spróbowała zmienić zdanie ojca.

\- Musisz - potwierdził - A za chwilę widzę cię na dole gotową.

Michelle ukryła twarz w poduszce i wydała z siebie przeciągły jęk. Po co miała przez rok chodzić do liceum? Już od tygodnia usiłowała przestawić się że swojego nocnego trybu życia na dzienny i jak na razie słabo jej szło. Po wejściu do łazienki i spojrzeniu do lustra nabrała jedynie większej niechęci do pójścia do szkoły. Jej włosy sterczały we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach i już zauważyła w nich kilka kołtunów. Połączyła prostownicę do prądu i zabrała się za rozczesywanie sięgających za łopatki włosów. Kołtuniące się włosy były jedynym aspektem jakiego nienawidziła po ich farbowaniu. Kiedy już nie było kołtunów Michelle zabrała się za makijaż. Miała niemałą wprawę w rysowaniu perfekcyjnych kresek eyelinerem, więc wszystkie działania nie zajęły jej dużo czasu. Na koniec wyprostowała włosy i była prawie gotowa. Wróciła do swojego pokoju i ubrała wcześniej wybrane jeansy z dziurą na kolanie i t-shirt z nadrukiem All Time Low z motywem nawiązującym do ich albumu Future Hearts. Na ramiona narzuciła czarną bluzę, a stopy wsunęła do glanów. Jeszcze raz w lustrze poprawiła włosy i zabierając z krzesła torbę pobiegła na dół.

\- Co jest do jedzenia? - zapytała wpadając do kuchni i siadając na blacie.

\- To co sobie zrobisz - odparł jej ojciec znad telefonu.

\- No ej - zaprotestowała dziewczyna i sięgnęła po banana leżącego w koszyku z owocami - Kiedy Jenn wraca? - zapytała nawiązując do ich kucharki.

\- Pojutrze.

\- Dopiero?

\- Michelle, masz osiemnaście lat, właściwie to ty powinnaś tu gotować - dodał Clifford.

\- Chyba sobie kpisz - parsknęła i włożyła do torby jogurt wyjęty z lodówki - Które auto mam wziąć?

\- Które chcesz, byle nie te niedawno kradzione.

\- Dzięki - mruknęła biorąc do reki kluczyki z jej ulubionego pojazdu, czarnego Porsche.

\- Michelle wracaj - zatrzymał ją jeszcze ojciec - Nie bierzesz broni do szkoły.

\- Ale tato - zaprotestowała - Nie pójdę tam bezbronna - skrzywiła się.

\- Bezbronna to ty nigdy nie jesteś, broń na blat.

Dziewczyna z ociąganiem wyciągnęła zza paska spodni mały pistolet.

\- Mogę już iść?

\- Cała broń na blat Michelle.

Wywróciła oczami i z buta wyjęła sztylet. Pod groźnym spojrzeniem ojca na blacie wylądowały kolejno jeszcze dwa pistolety spód bluzy, malutki sztylecik z trucizną w ostrzu z podeszwy buta, pasek z ukrytą w nim amunicją i kilka innych niebezpiecznych przedmiotów.

\- Mogę już iść? - spytała kolejny raz kładąc na blacie ostatnie śmiercionośne narzędzie.

\- Możesz - skinął głową mężczyzna - Powodzenia.

\- Dzięki tato.

***

\- O nie suko, to moje miejsce - mruknęła pod nosem Michelle widząc jak po drugiej stronie parkingu inne auto chcę zająć miejsce, na którym ona chciała zostawić swój pojazd. Przycisnęła pedał gazu i w kilka sekund zaparkowała i wysiadła szybko zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Chyba musisz poszukać innego miejsca - uśmiechnęła się słodko do tlenionej blondynki za kierownicą czerwonego mini.

W sekundzie fioletowo włosa przypomniała sobie, że miała nie rzucać się w oczy, więc opuściła głowę i szybkim krokiem udała się w kierunku szkoły, żeby odebrać plan lekcji i potwierdzić wszystkie konieczne papiery.

\- Nieźle prowadzisz - usłyszała pełen podziwu głos jednego z przechodzących tam chłopaków.

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnęła się.

\- I fajne auto - dodał inny głos.

\- Wiem - odparła uśmiechając się - Aż żal je oszczędzać na ograniczeniach prędkości - dodała na koniec i nie oglądając się za siebie weszła do budynku.

Budynek szkoły był duży i nowoczesny. Jednak dziewczyna, niemalże z przyzwyczajenia, by do wszystkiego być przygotowaną, dokładnie znała rozkład pomieszczeń i wszelkich możliwych kryjówek. Pewnym krokiem przeszła przez korytarz z szafkami wzdłuż ścian i skręciła do sekretariatu. Po wypełnieniu wszystkich formalności Michelle dołączyła do tłumu zmierzającego na drugą lekcję. Z niezadowoleniem zauważyła, że była to historia. Na całe szczęście była to najbardziej podstawowa opcja tego przedmiotu, a Michelle większość materiału już dawno omówiła w domu. Wchodząc do klasy zauważyła wolne miejsce na tyłach. Podeszła do ławki i zajęła miejsce. Nim zdążyła wyciągnąć długopis odwróciła się do niej brunetka siedząca przed nią.

\- Hej jestem California Hood, ale mów do mnie Cally - przedstawiła się.

\- Michelle Clifford - odparła zdezorientowana zielonooka.

\- Słyszałam że dałaś niezły popis za kierownicą na parkingu - zachichotała brunetka - Maddy całą lekcję na ciebie narzekała i oświadczyła, że jesteś gremlinem.

\- Ugh, świetnie - skrzydła się Michelle - Nie minęła godzina, a już ktoś mnie nienawidzi.

\- To tylko Maddy - machnęła ręką California - Cała reszta szkoły cię podziwia, nie zdziwię się jak wyjdziesz ze szkoły z kilkoma zaproszeniami na randkę od wszystkich zachwyconych tobą facetów, w których będzie na tyle odwagi, żeby do Ciebie podejść.

\- To.. fajnie - oświadczyła Michelle, a w myślach dodała - _Wolałabym dziewczyny_.

Na okienku, jakie Michelle miała tego dnia na 4. lekcji, opiekun jej grupy kazał jednemu z chłopaków oprowadzić ją po całej szkole.

\- Thomas - przedstawił się - Widziałem cię rano na parkingu, byłaś gorąca słonko - szepnął jej do ucha przyciskając niższą od siebie dziewczynę do ściany.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak - syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby usiłując zachować spokój.

\- Dlaczego nie słonko? Dam głowę, że mógłbym cię nauczyć kilku sztuczek za kierownicą, co ty na to? - dodał kładąc usta na wargach Michelle.

Dziewczyna w myślach podziękowała ojcu, że zabrał jej broń, bo już by odstrzeliła pół czaszki tego idioty z niepohamowaną satysfakcją. Zamiast tego wymierzyła mu silne uderzenie tam gdzie słońce nie dosięga i sprawną dźwignią wykręciła mu rękę za plecy przy okazji ułatwiając jego twarzy pocałunek z posadzką szkolnego korytarza.

\- Właśnie dlatego. A co do tych sztuczek to szczerze wątpię, czy ty mógłbyś mnie czegokolwiek nauczyć - dodała z pogardą w głosie.

\- Daj spokój Michelle - zaśmiał się chłopak - Na pewno ci się spodobało jak cię pocałowałem i chciałabyś dostać się do mojego kutasa..

\- Jestem lesbijką, palancie - prychnęła - Nie interesuje mnie co masz w spodniach, nie ważne jak małe to jest. A teraz zbieraj się i rób co powinieneś, albo znajdę sobie innego przewodnika - dodała z wyższością.

Po lunchu, który Michelle spędziła usiłując znaleźć miejsce do siedzenia poza spojrzeniami śliniących się nastolatków, przyszedł czas na angielski. Pod koniec przerwy jeszcze weszła w toalety, żeby upewnić się jak wygląda, poprawiła minimalnie makijaż, przez co minimalnie się spóźniła. Odetchnęła z ulgą widząc, że nauczyciela jeszcze nie było i przeskanowała wzrokiem salę w poszukiwaniu wolnego miejsca. Wtedy jej spojrzenie skrzyżowało się ze spojrzeniem najpiękniejszej dziewczyny jaką kiedykolwiek widziała. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła do błękitnych jak ocean oczu i zorientowała się, że jedyne wolne miejsce jest obok blondwłosej piękności. Ruszyła w kierunku ławki i stanęła obok blondynki.

\- Wolne? - zapytała wskazując na miejsce.

\- Tak, jasne - odparła blondynka. Michelle wyciągnęła z torby potrzebne rzeczy i zauważając, że blondynka nie jest tak otwarta jak Cally, czy inne osoby jakie dzisiaj poznała, postanowiła pierwsza się odezwać.

\- Jestem Michelle Clifford - przedstawiła się.

\- Lucy Hemmings - odpowiedziała blondynka z uśmiechem.

\- Hemmings? Jak szeryf Hemmings? - przestraszyła się Michelle.

\- Tak, to mój tata - potwierdziła Lucy.

\- _Jasna cholera, dlaczego ty jesteś taką idiotką Michelle?_ \- skarciła się w myślach szarpiąc na nitki odstające z jej spodni. Mimowolnie jej wzrok wylądował na nogach Lucy okrytych błękitną spódniczką - _Ty nie masz mózgu Michelle, a przynajmniej go nie używasz._

Podczas lekcji dziewczyny miały kilka okazji żeby porozmawiać. Lucy zaproponowała fioletowowłosej miejsce przy stoliku na lunchu i w składzie cheerleaderek.

\- Wyobraź sobie mnie jako cheerleaderkę Lucy - zaśmiała się Michelle - To zdecydowanie nie dla mnie, zostanę przy podartych spodniach i kolczyku w brwi.

\- W sumie racja - zgodziła się z nią Lucy - Możesz przyjść zobaczyć masz trening, a może zmienisz zdanie, ja i Cally jesteśmy kapitankami.

\- Cally Hood? - upewniła się Michelle.

\- Już ją poznałaś? - zdziwiła się blondynka.

\- Raczej to Cally mnie poznała - sprostowała Michelle rozpływając się nad tym, że w policzku Lucy ukazywał się dołeczek kiedy się uśmiechała.

\- Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi... - pokręciła głową - Ona zna każdego, no może oprócz Ashtona...

\- Masz na myśli tego na którego gapi się przez okno całą lekcję?

\- Dokładnie tego.

\- Clifford, Hemmings, skończyłyście zadanie? - zapytała nauczycielka, pani Ross.

\- Tak oczywiście, nawet dwa do przodu - odparła luźno Michelle.

\- To dobrze panno Clifford, ale nie gadajcie - skinęła głową kobieta.

\- Oczywiście pani Ross.

***

\- Wróciłam! - krzyknęła Michelle w głąb domu. Rzuciła torbę na podłogę, a kluczyki z auta położyła na komodzie - Tato? Gdzie jesteś? - dziewczyna nie słysząc odpowiedzi nauczona ostrożności wzięła do ręki pistolet ukryty w szafce na buty, a następnie szybko i cicho go odbezpieczyła.

Znając dom jak własną kieszeń podążyła do piwnicy, gdzie składowali broń i amunicję. W połowie drogi natknęła się na Jordana, który stał na warcie. Michelle odetchnęła z ulgą wiedząc, że wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała.

\- Nie wiem, nie wypuścili mnie do środka.

\- Ale kto? - dopytała.

\- Kobry.

\- _Cholera, nie mogłam mieć lepszego dnia_ \- przeklęła w myślach i weszła do pomieszczenia gdzie zastała swojego ojca oraz Dragha, trzeciego zastępcy głowy Kobr. Prychnęła na myśl jak nisko ich mają, że wysyłają tylko Dragha i kilku innych. Nikogo ważnego.

\- Michelle, jesteś już - uśmiechnął się jej ojciec - Wytłumacz temu osobnikowi dlaczego nawet za niezliczone miliardy dolarów nie zabijemy jego szefa - Michelle powstrzymała się od zmarszczenia brwi i w mig pojela dlaczego w ich siedzibie nie pojawił się nikt wyższy rangą. Idiota chciał się buntować.

\- Dragh, chyba nie jesteś aż taki głupi na jakiego wyglądasz... - mruknęła dziewczyna - Nie sądzisz chyba że chcielibyśmy bruździć naszemu największemu wspólnikowi - _i źródłu dochodu._

\- Właśnie że sądzę! - krzyknął rozmówca - Potem wezmę cię za żonę i połączę Kobry i Weneckie Maski!

\- Oj Dragh... - pokręciła głową Michelle i usłyszała za plecami parsknięcie śmiechem jej ojca - Nie dla psa kiełbasa.. Wiesz Dragh, obawiam się, że zagrałeś nie do tej bramki co trzeba - dziewczyna bawiła się mężczyzną jak kot myszką - Ale oboje wiemy, że już więcej nie popełnisz tego samego błędu podbijając do lesbijki - oznajmiła na koniec i bez wahania wystrzeliła kulkę prosto między oczy Dragha. Ludzie w weneckich maskach szybko rozprawili się z resztą przybyłą do ich domu.

\- To jak ci minął pierwszy dzień w szkole Michelle? Jakieś ładne dziewczyny? - zagadnął córkę Clifford - Jordan! Wyślij im te ciała z serdecznym pozdrowieniami, nie chcę znowu mieć zrujnowanego trawnika.

\- Jasne szefie - przytaknął posłusznie brunet.

\- Ze szkołą w miarę dobrze - odparła fioletowowłosa, kiedy dwójka Cliffordów wyszła z pomieszczenia zostawiając w nim ludzi, których zadaniem było uporanie się z bałaganem.

\- A jak z dziewczynami? - ponaglił dorosły po chwili ciszy - Jakąś wpadła ci w oko?

\- Jest taka... jedna... - wydusiła z siebie zawstydzona faktem, że podoba jej się córka szeryfa - Ale ona jest hetero i ma chłopaka. I na nazwisko Hemmings.


	5. 2 ✨

\- Zaraz tam będę - powiedziała Cally do telefonu - Nie rozłączaj się, powiedz mi jak się dowiedziałaś.

\- Odwiózł mnie do domu, bo wiesz jak jest z moim autem, i... - Lucy nie umiała uspokoić oddechu by powiedzieć swojej przyjaciółce co się stało.

\- Lu, spokojnie - powiedziała brunetka - Za minutę jestem u ciebie i wszystko mi powiesz.

\- Oki - odetchnęła - Rozmawiałaś z Ashtonem?

\- Tak! - prawie pisnęła Cally - Podszedł do mnie na parkingu i zapytał czy chcę z nim wyjść w piątek - wyrzuciła jednym tchem - Przez chwilę nie umiałam się odezwać i tylko się na niego gapiłam jak głupia czternastolatka na swojego crusha. Pewnie ma mnie za idiotkę i już żałuje, że mnie zapytał - jeknęła dziewczyna - Ale nieważne, otwórz drzwi Lu, bo chyba zaraz będzie padać.

Blondynka natychmiast otworzyła drzwi, a gdy tylko zobaczyła swoją przyjaciółkę wpadła w jej ramiona. Cally z trudem utrzymała równowagę, ale objęła ramionami Lu i obie weszły do domu. Brunetka zauważyła, że młodsza nawet nie zdjęła z ramienia torby, tylko złapała za telefon. Dlatego będąc sobą, delikatnie zdjęła z ramienia Lu torbę, i poprowadziła ją do środka.

\- Jest ktoś w domu? - zapytała.

\- Nie, rodzice są jeszcze w pracy, a Ben i Jack wracają tylko na weekendy - odpowiedziała.

Cally jedynie skinęła głową i poprowadziła Lu do kanapy w salonie. Nic nie mówiła wiedząc, że jej przyjaciółka musi najpierw ułożyć sobie w głowie co chcę powiedzieć. Po kilku minutach blondynka odnalazła język w gębie i odezwała się:

\- Kojarzysz Michelle? Tą nową?

\- No jasne, dzisas to była ona? - zdziwiła się Cally - Co za sucz, a wydawała się być w porządku...

\- Nie! - szybko przeszkodziła jej blondynka - Tym razem nie widziałam tego na własne oczy, ale miał na ustach i na szyi ślady czerwonej pomadki. Ale nie tylko Michelle taką miała, połowa dziewczyn miało dzisiaj czerwona usta.

\- Co za chuj - wyrwalo się Californii.

\- Jestem już tym zmęczona - westchnęła - Dałam mu już nie jedną szansę, a zawsze jest tak samo. Rano jest perfekcyjnym chłopakiem, a potem w ciągu dnia zamienia się w palanta tylko po to, żeby po południu znów być niewiniątkiem.

\- Dupek.

\- Nie mów tak - zastopowała ją Lucy - On nie jest taki zły...

\- Serio Lu? Serio? - przerwała California - Zdradził cię nie jeden raz, a ty jeszcze to bronisz? Co jak co, ale po tobie spodziewałam się trzeźwego myślenia.

\- Co jeśli to nie tylko zauroczenie? - westchnęła blondynka - Co jeśli go kocham?

\- Wybacz że to powiem, ale to by znaczyło że oprócz bycia idiotką jesteś także masochistką. Thomas się tobą bawi, nie zależy mu w żadnym stopniu.

Lu nic więcej już nie powiedziała tylko w ciszy trawiła słowa przyjaciółki. Thomas pojawił się w jej życiu kiedy była zrozpaczona tym, że jej poprzedni chłopak wyjechał z miasta i zerwał z nią, bo stwierdził, że nie chce tkwić w związku na odległość i nie widzi ich razem w przyszłości. Pierwsze spotkanie blondynki z chłopakiem było przypadkowe i w żadnym stopniu nie romantyczne. Poznali się przez jej cheerleading i jego grę w szkolnej drużynie piłkarskiej. Jakoś wyszło, że po kilku rozmowach chłopak zaprosił ją na randkę. Był jej pierwszym poważniejszym związkiem, z nim straciła dziewictwo podczas poprzednich wakacji. Brunet nie był złym chłopakiem. Tylko teraz, ten ostatni rok w szkole, przewrócił mu w głowie. Najgorsze było to, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Lucy wiedziała o jego wybrykach. Kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyła go z inną na szkolnym korytarzu wmowila sobie, że to nie on, że to tamta dziewczyna się do niego kleiła. Drugi raz kiedy natknęła się na chłopaka kiedy szła z Cally do kina. Stał przy wejściu do sal obejmując w tali wysoką brunetkę. California wymusiła na Lu opowiedzenie jak wszystkich szczegółów i od tego czasu nie toleruje obecności chłopaka. Blondynce jednak zależało na Thomasie i odrzucała myśl o zerwaniu. Teraz jednak jej wytrzymałość się skończyła i tylko potrafiła schować twarz w ramię Californii i płakać będąc łagodnie przez nią uspokojaną.

\- Mu- muszę z nim zerwać - wydukała prostując się i przeciągając oczy przy okazji rozmazując tusz na policzkach - Ten poniedziałek to najgorszy dzień mojego życia.

\- Jutro Lu - przyjaciółka pogładziła ją po plecach - Jutro będziesz wyglądała jak bogini zostawiając tego dupka.

***

Resztę dnia młoda Hemmings spędziła na nauce, a portem nie chcąc mieć ze światem zamknęła się w łazience i napełniła wannę gorącą wodą. Na stołku obok, przeznaczonym specjalnie na takie okazje, ustawiła laptop i włączyła swój ulubiony serial. Kolejne odtworzenie ostatniego odcinka Tren Wolfa nikogo jeszcze nie zabiło, więc Lucy z przyjemnością zagłębiła się w rzeczywistości Beacon Hills. Woda zrobiła się zimna po dwóch odcinkach, więc Lu niechętnie opuściła świat wilkołaków i wróciła do realnego. Gdzieś w tyle głowy wciąż rozmyślała o Thomasie i zastanawiała się nad powodem jego zdrady, jednak główną sprawą zaprzatającą jej myśli była chęć snu.

***

Równo o 7.00 rano w sypialni licealistki rozbrzmiał budzik wyrywając ją z objęć Morfeusza. Lucy szybko wyłączyła irytujące urządzenie i po kilku sekundach wstała z łóżka. Będąc niezwykle zorganizowaną osobą zabrała ze sobą przygotowane wcześniej ubrania i udała się do łazienki.

Dobra to ja, wasz najcudowniejszy narrator. Jak widzicie brakuje mi języka w gębie kiedy nie mogę ciskać sarkazmem i moimi opiniami relacjonując wam co się dzieje. Dlatego, jako że będąc wszechwiedzącym i wszechobecnym narratorem wiem, że mnie kochacie wracam z moim stylem mówienia. I wtrąceniami i całą resztą.

Lucy Hemmings nigdy nie wychodzi z domu  wyglądając gorzej. Ona zawsze jest chodzącą perfekcją w wysokich obcasach. Ale to czego nie wiecie to to, że Lu kiedy nie jest ekstremalnie skupiona na swoich ruchach, jest uroczą niezdarą. Kapitanka cheerleaderek, a w domu po drodze z łóżka do łazienki potrafi trzy razy potknąć się o własne nogi. Jak? Nawet ja nie mam bladego pojęcia. Więc jak już wiecie oszczędzę wam czytania i mnie gardła z opisem jak Lu się wybierała do szkoły.

Wychodząc z domu, uprzednio pożegnawszy się z ojcem wyjezdzajacym o tak porze do pracy, wyglądała zjawiskowo. Miała na sobie czarne jeansy z wysokim stanem i koronkową bluzkę. Na ramionach miała jasną jeansową kurtkę, a na nogach pasujące buty na wysokim obcasie. Thomas już czekał w aucie na nią i powitał tak jak zwykle.

\- Hej kochanie. Wyglądasz pięknie.

\- Dziękuję - odparła siadając na fotel pasażera i nawet nie spoglądając w jego kierunku.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał chłopak marszcząc brwi i ruszając z miejsca - Wstałaś lewą nogą?

\- Jestem zmęczona, to wszystko - mruknęła i pomiędzy dwójką zapadła cisza. Podczas jazdy Lu kolejny raz powtórzyła sobie w myślach to co chciała powiedzieć. Przez całą drogę nie zaszczyciła go ani jednym spojrzeniem.

\- Na pewno? - odezwał się w końcu chłopak kiedy wjeżdżali na szkolny parking - Może wyjdziemy gdzieś wieczorem?

Lucy tylko pokręciła głową i wysiadla z auta. Poczekała aż Thomas zamknie auto i po głębokim oddechu odezwała się.

\- Wątpię czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze razem gdzieś wyjdziemy - oznajmiła - Zawsze możesz wyjść z tą brunetką z kina albo z tą z którą wczoraj się lizałeś. To już nie moja sprawa.

\- Co? - załknął się powietrzem - O czym ty mówisz Lu?

\- O tym, że z tobą zrywam - odpowiedziała spokojnie - Nie chce już mieć z tobą do czynienia - odwróciła się i ruszyła w kierunku budynku w pełni skupiona na tym jak stawia stopy żeby tylko się nie potknąć.

\- Nie bądź głupia Lu! - krzyknął za oddalającą się dziewczyną.

\- Właśnie to robię - odwróciła się na sekundę - Zrywam z dupkiem, który mnie zdradza. Co w tym głupiego?

Chłopak został z otwartymi ustami nie mogąc wymusić słowa. W ostatnim akcie desperacji krzyknął za blondynką:

\- Nie chciałem ci tego mówić, ale ta brunetka to California.

\- Jasne, a ja jestem święty turecki. Cally była w tym kinie ze mmą, ale dzięki za informację - uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, mimo że w środku cała dygotała i chciała jedynie schować się do własnej szafki. Przy niej w korytarzu natychmiast pojawiła się Cally. Widząc jak ostrożnie Lu stawia kroki natychmiast ją objęła dając przyjaciółce pewne oparcie.

\- Dzięki - szepnęła cicho blondynka - Zaraz bym się potknęła.

\- Jak sobie radzisz? - zapytała zmartwiona Hood.

\- Jakoś - odparła siląc się na uśmiech - Mam wrażenie jakbym się miała zaraz rozpłakać, bo dużo wspomnień się z nim wiązało, ale jestem zadowolona - wydukała zdanie jakiego wczoraj nauczyła się niemal na pamięć - Ten rok jest mój i nie dam go sobie odebrać przez takiego palanta.

Cally skinela głową i poparła ją.

\- Wiesz ile masz możliwości? Kapitanka cheerleaderek, będą się o ciebie zabijać.

Podczas pierwszych kilku lekcji myśli dziewczyny krążyły wokół zakończonego związku. Potem, kiedy tylko rozbrzmiał dzwonek rozpoczynający przerwę na lunch zerwała się z miejsca i pobiegła do Cally. Znalazła ją stojąca razem z Michelle przy szafce brunetki.

\- Zbieraj się, idziemy na kawę - zadyrygowała - Nie mam ochoty dzisiaj pokazywać się na stołówce.

\- To zostawię was - oznajmiła Michelle i zaczęła się oddalać, ale Lucy przypomniała sobie, że sama wczoraj poprosiła dziewczynę i dołączenie do nich, więc ją zatrzymała.

\- O nie - zaprotestowała - Idziesz z nami.

\- Lucy Hemmings, pragnę Ci przypomnieć, że nie masz auta więc jedyne miejsce do którego pieszo się dostaniemy to szkolna kafejka, więc tak jakby nie masz opcji - otrzeźwiła blondynkę Cally.

\- Przecież możemy jechać moim - zaoferowała Michelle - To nie jest problem...

\- Jesteś tym samym autem co wczoraj? - oczy brunetki aż zaświeciły z podekscytowania.

Michelle jedynie skinęła głową i sięgnęła do kieszeni po kluczyki.

Bez dalszego rozdrabniania się, dziewczyny wyszły na szkolny parking i wsiadły do auta nastoletniej Clifford. Jako że Cally nie mogła wyjść z podziwu nad sportowym autem, Lu musiała zmieścić swoje długie nogi z tyłu. A miejsca tam wcale nie było dużo, więc blondynka miała wrażenie, że wbija sobie kolana do brody. Po kilku chwilach Michelle zgasiła silnik pod jedną z kawiarni niedaleko centrum miasta. Przez 90% trasy zaciskała palce na siedzeniu widząc do jakiej prędkości zbliża się wskazówka prędkościomierza. Cally była ekstremalnie podekscytowana umiejętnościami Michelle za kółkiem, bo jej możliwości kończyły się na zaparkowaniu na szkolnym parkingu. O ile dwa miejsca obok również były wolne. Lucy na drżących wysiadła i tracąc równowagę oparła o Michelle.

\- W porządku? - zapytała Clifford - Nie jechałam chyba za szybko?

\- Wcale - prychnęła czując jak cały świat wiruje jej przed oczami - Ale teraz mamy więcej czasu.

Trójka dziewczyn weszła do ciepło urządzonego wnętrza. Na ścianach królowały brązy i odcienie kremowego, a na ladzie wzrok kusiły ślicznie ozdobine muffiny. Licealistki zajęły miejsce na kanapie tuż przy oknie. California, jak na prawdziwą Hood przystało, chciała dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o Michelle. Dziwiło ją, dlaczego będąc na bieżąco ze wszystkim co się działo w okolicy, nie wiedziała o pojawieniu się kogoś takiego jak fioletowowłosa.

\- To opowiadaj Mickey - zwróciła się do niej kiedy już zamówiły - Mogę cię tak nazywać? - zreflektowała się, a kiedy ta skinęła głową kontynuowała - Od kiedy mieszkasz w Sydney?

\- W Sydney od urodzenia, ale w tej okolicy około pół roku - oznajmiła - Dużo się przeprowadzam z ojcem.

\- No proszę, to aż dziwne, że nie poznaliśmy się wcześniej! - zadziała się Hood.

\- To gdzie chodziłaś do szkoły? - zapytała zaciekawiona Lu.

\- Nie chodziłam - wzruszyła ramionami - Uczyłam się w domu, ale ojciec się uparł, że muszę pochodzić do liceum przez rok - wywróciła oczami.

\- Zazdroszczę ci - oznajmiła szczerze Cally - Ale teraz co najważniejsze: gdzie nauczyłaś się tam prowadzić? Na ledwo potrafię wjechać na własny podjazd, a ty jesteś jak rajdowiec - westchnęła na co Michelle się uśmiechnęła.

\- Ojciec - oznajmiła - Jest najlepszym nauczycielem, ale bramę od garażu kilka razy popsułam.

Przez kolejne kilkanaście minut dziewczyny beztrosko plotkowały, a Lu prawie zapomniała o wcześniejszych wydarzeniach. W towarzystwie Michelle, mimo że jeszcze trochę czuła się niepewnie to zielonooka szybko przekonywała ją do siebie. Co prawda kiedy Cally nieopatrznie skierowała temat rozmowy na związki, blondynka posmutniała.

\- Nie byłam w żadnym stałym związku - przyznała się Michelle - Hej Lu, co się stało? - zapytała ze zmartwieniem w głosie.

\- Zerwałam z chopakiem - odparła czując powracające czarne myśli - Zdradzał mnie - wyjaśniła krótko i złapała za telefon chcąc uniknąć niezręcznie atmosfery - Cholera, za 10 minut zaczyna się lekcja! - natychmiast poderwała się z krzesła. Na szczęście dziewczyny uregulowały już rachunki więc szybko zebrały swoje rzeczy i opuściły lokal. Michelle z kieszeni wyciągnęła kluczyki i otwarła samochód.

\- Cally błagam siadaj z tyłu - poprosiła Lu wiedząc jak skończyła się poprzednia jazda.

\- Okaaay - jęknęła, ale posłusznie wgramoliła się na tyły.

\- Możesz zapiąć te drugie pasy - poinstruowała blondynkę Michelle wskazując na pieciopunkowe pasy bezpieczeństwa - Zrobiłaś się blada jak ściana.

Po dwóch nieudanych próbach Lu pozwoliła Michelle się pozapinać, a ta w kilku ruchach wykonała to co blondynce nie wyszło.

\- Gotowe? - dodała kiedy już stała na wyjeździe, a po otrzymaniu skinienia głową od Lucy i entuzjastycznego "taktaktak" od Cally, ruszyła z miejsca. Lu nie wiele zapamietała z całej jazdy, ponieważ była zbyt zajęta zaciskaniem oczu.


	6. 3₪

\- Hemmings? - nieomal zadławił się tym nazwiskiem Clifford - Podoba ci się córka szeryfa?

\- Pewnie mi przejdzie - machnęła ręką Michelle, jednak sama wiedziała, że wcale nie ma zamiaru jej przechodzić, bo wpadła po uszy. Blondynka nie opuszczała jej myśli od kiedy wyszła ze szkoły.

Dwójka Cliffordów wróciła na parter ich domu i skierowała się do kuchni.

A teraz, skoro u Michelle nic ciekawego się nie dzieje, i do pory jutrzejszego lunchu tak bedzie, jako wasz wspaniały narrator powiem wam co nieco o Michelle i jej rodzinie.

"Złą" karierę zaczął dziadek Michelle. Działo się to w centralnej Europie. Wkręcił się w jeden z słabszych gangów i szybko dzięki temu, że był dość szemraną osobowością szybko wspiął się na szczyty zarządzania działaniami grupy. Jego moralność stawiała wiele do życzenia, co dla szefa gangu jest raczej jest pozytywną cechą, więc nie miał ograniczeń do czego może się posunąć, aby zapewnić swojej grupie wysoką pozycję. Cieszcie się, że nie było was wtedy na świecie i nie żyjecie w tej wersji wszechświata, bo nie było wtedy zbyt ciekawie. Wtedy, podczas jednej z większych akcji gangu w tamtym okresie, potrzebowali dobrze się ukryć, bo jak wiadomo tożsamość jest najwyższą wartością w tym interesie. Jeśli nikt jej nie zna poza tobą, wygrałeś. Jeśli ktoś ją odkryje, game over. Osoba, którą mieli zlecenie usunąć, pojechała wziąć udział w karnawale w Rio. Co prawda wtedy nie wydarzenia rozgrywające się tam nie były zakrojone na taką skalę jak teraz, ale i tak były dość huczne. Wtedy dziadek Michelle wpadł na pomysł, że aby nie zostać rozpoznanym, a jednocześnie być świadomym obecności swoich wspólników, potrzebują czegoś po czym rozpoznają się w tłumie. Kobieta, która miała go owiniętego wokół palca, pochodziła z Wenecji, więc podsunęła mu pomysł, który rozwinął się w znak rozpoznawczy gangu. Otóż, członkowie grupy mieli twarze zakryte typowymi karnawałowym maskami, nie tylko tymi weneckimi, ale w większości nimi. Znakiem rozpoznawczym była malutka malowana wenecka maska, znajdująca się na skroni każdej maski gangsterów. Potem wszystko się rozwijało w szybkim tempie, pojawił się syn szefa grupy, którego ten wychował na swego następcę. Jak to wygląda teraz? Najstarszy z Cliffordów rządzi Europą i Azją, a jego syn rezyduje w Australii gdzie wychowuje swoją córkę na przywódcę w Ameryce. Fajna rodzinka, nieprawdaż? Może teraz powiem nieco więcej o samej Michelle. Od narodzin dziewczynka obcowała z tzw. szemranym towarzystwem, więc jej moralność jest równie wypaczona jak jej dziadka i ojca. Musicie pamiętać że to jak człowiek postrzega dobro i zło zależy od wychowania. Więc jeśli dziewczyna całe życie zabija, kradnie i kłamie to jest to dla niej zupełnie normalne jak umycie zębów rano. Jednak nie możecie zapomnieć, że mimo wątłej moralności nikt z nich nie był głupi. To nie tak, że Michelle zabija każdego kto stanie na jej drodze, jedynie że nie ma zahamowań, by to zrobić kiedy nie ma innego, szybkiego rozwiązania. Pierwszego człowieka zabiła mając 4 latka. Był to członek innego gangu, który chciał ukraść broń masek. Dziewczynka złapała za pistolet matki i wypaliła.

Ach, jeszcze powinniście wiedzieć co się stało z Karen. Otóż mama Michelle została zabita przez Kobry. Dlatego Cliffordowie, jako że byli przebiegli i cwani jak lisy z zimną satysfakcją planowali zemstę we własnym stylu: powoli i dokładnie wykończyć każdego.

Dobrze, teraz już co nieco wiecie, więc wracamy do obecnych wydarzeń. W porze lunchu, jak już wiecie, Lu wyciągnęła Michelle i Cally poza szkole na kawę. Clifford kiedy blondynka podbiegła do niej i swojej przyjaciółki, myślała, że dziewczyna chce się jej pozbyć i żałuje wczorajszej propozycji. Dlatego niezmiernie ucieszyło ją, że tak nie jest.  Z radością zaproponowała pozostałym dziewczynom podwózkę. Ponadto doskonale rozumiała ekscytację Cally tym samochodem. Już sam pojazd był niesamowity, a do tego ponadprzeciętne zdolności Michelle wykształcone na dziesiątkach nielegalnych wyścigów i ucieczek przed policją czy innymi równie niebezpiecznymi jak ona ludźmi (albo ratowaniu Jordana, ale shhh), tylko to zwiększyły. Cała jazdę była rozbawiona tym jak wraz ze wzrostem prędkości oczy obojga jej pasażerek się roszerzały, ale z różnych powodów: Cally z ekscytacji, a Lucy ze strachu. Kiedy już zatrzymała auto na parkingu pod kawiarnią, o której powiedziały jej jeszcze w szkole cheerleaderki, szybko odpięła pasy i wysiadła, aby móc wypuścić z tylnego siedzenia swoją crush girl. Lu zachwiała się i opadła na Michelle powodując, że jej serce zerwało się do galopu, niemal jak wtedy gdy wie, że od niej zależy czy dadzą radę zwiać czy nie.

\- W porządku? - zapytała zmartwiona - Nie jechałam za szybko? - dodała karcąc się w myślach, że Lucy to córka szeryfa i powinna zachowywać przy niej jakiś respekt do prawa.

\- Wcale - odparła nieprzekonująco Lucy - Ale teraz mamy przynajmniej więcej czasu.

Podczas godziny jaką miały wolną, dziewczyny dużo rozmawiały, a Michelle praktycznie wszystko co powiedziała kłamała jak z nut. Jedynie kilka faktów powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. Jednak tego dnia, pierwszy raz w życiu, czuła się z tym źle. Chciałaby być szczera z Lu, chciała móc kiedyś z nią być i móc powiedzieć jej wszystko, a ta nie zważałaby na krew na jej rękach. Chciała móc kiedyś razem z nią założyć na twarz maski i wiedzieć że może na nią liczyć pod każdym względem i bezgranicznie jej ufać. W momencie kiedy ta wizja uformowała się w głowie osiemnastolatki, była zmuszona znowu skłamać na temat tego czy miała chłopaka i na powrót ukryć się głęboko w szafie. Bolało ją to. Jak nigdy. Michelle Clifford pierwszy raz w życiu miała do czynienia z wyrzutami sumienia i typowym nastoletnim zauroczeniem. Jej dotychczasowe związki były: a) z facetami  w związku z czym Michelle czuła się w nich źle lub b) chwilowe, nic nieznaczące romanse z kobietami, z których jedynie czerpała, nic nie dając.

Po godzinie kłamstw i manipulacji Michelle z skrywaną radością przyjęła fakt, że związek Lucy właśnie się zakończył, więc jej szanse u blondynki znacząco wzrosły. Jednak zaniepokoił ją fakt, jak bardzo nawet temat związków i chłopaków przygnębił Hemmings. Miała ochotę znaleźć tego chuja, który zranił jej Lucy i z nieskrywaną satysfakcją odstrzelić mu jaja i odciąć to co odzwierciedlało jego osobowość, a następnie powiesić za kikut na suchej gałęzi.

\- Cholera, za 10 minut zaczyna się lekcja! - wykrzyknęła Lucy natychmiast zrywając się z siedzenia.

Michelle uśmiechnęła się do siebie. To znaczyło, że ma wymówkę do nadmiernego przekracznia prędkości. Samym czasem się nie martwiła, na dojazd do liceum wystarczy jej 6 minut. Widząc jak bardzo drżały dłonie Lu kiedy zapinała pasy, natychmiast odczuła chęć ochrony wysokiej blodynki, więc zaproponowała jej zapięcie dodatkowych pasów, z których ona sama korzystała tylko podczas wyścigów, kiedy miała godnych siebie przeciwników. Jej serce kolejny raz zerwało się do dzikiego galopu kiedy wyciągnęła się nad dziewczyną (otrzymując perfekcyjny widok na jej piersi) by zapiąć jej pasy.

\- Gotowe? - zapytała przed zwolnieniem sprzęgła i szybkim startem.

\- Tak tak tak! - usłyszała z tylnego siedzenia i lekko zachichotała, jednak ruszyła dopiero kiedy Lu delikatnie skinęła głową i zamknęła oczy.

Zgodnie z jej przewidywaniem 6 minut po wyjeździe spód kawiarni (minutę przed dzwonkiem) zgasiła silnik na szkolnym parkingu. Po dwóch sekundach już stała po stronie Lu i lekko dotknęła jej ramienia.

\- Już jesteśmy na miejscu - powiedziała i odpięła pasy na powrót układając je wzdłuż fotela - Lu możesz otworzyć oczy.

Kiedy blondynka uniosła powieki, odsłaniając błękitne jak ocean oczy, Michelle na chwilę zamurowało. Jak człowiek może być tak piękny jak Lu? Ona nie jest człowiekiem, jest boginią, to jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie. Fioletowowłosa podała blodynce dłoń pomagając jej wysiąść (Cally dawno wypadła z auta i machając ręką pobiegła na swoją lekcję). Podtrzymała dziewczynę, której znów lekko zakręciło się w głowie i nie mogła powstrzymać się od poprawienia niesfornego kosmyka włosów i założenia go dziewczynie za ucho.

\- Nie żebym cię poganiała, ale mamy pół minuty na wzięcie podręczników z szafek i dotarcie na fizykę - oznajmiła Michelle na co Lucy szeroko otwarła oczy i wyprostowała się.

\- To na co czekamy?! - wykrzyknęła i łapiąc za rękę Michelle ruszyła biegiem do szkoły.

Kilka chwil po dzwonku, równo ze spóźnionym nauczycielem wpadły do klasy.

\- Panna Clifford - przywitał srogim głosem ją nauczyciel - Pierwszy raz na mojej lekcji a już spóźniona? Lucy, siadaj na swoje miejsce.

\- Przepraszam pana - odparła z uśmiechem Michelle - To pierwszy i ostatni raz.

\- Mam nadzieję - odpowiedział nauczyciel - Siadaj już i uważaj.

Nie będę wam relacjonować tej lekcji, bo to ja jestem narratorem i ja decyduje czy słuchacie wykładu o ruchu harmonicznym czy nie.

Tak więc, po skończonych zajęciach Michelle pożegnała się z Lucy i Cally, po które przyjeżdżała starsza siostra brunetki (dlatego Cally nie miała swojego auta, pożyczyła je Mali, która rzadko miała okazję bywać w domu). Kiedy już wyjeżdżała ze szkolnego parkingu stwierdziła, że za przeżycie pierwszych dwóch dni w szkole powinna dostać jakaś nagrodę. Jako że włosy zafarbowała w niedzielę wieczorem, postanowiła zrobić sobie tatuaż. Od dawna już nosiła się z tym pomysłem, tylko jakoś nie udawało jej się doprowadzić go do skutku. Dlatego też nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej, skręciła w kierunku dzielnicy, w której znajdował się salon Valerie, kobiety po skończonej medycynie, zaprzyjaźnionej z gangiem. Val prościej mówiąc była lekarką weneckich masek. Widząc w swoich drzwiach Michelle uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

\- Mickey! - wykrzyknęła podchodząc do dziewczyny, która traktowała niemal jak córkę - Dawno cię nie widziałam.

\- Ja też tęskniłam Val - zaśmiała się nastolatka krótko ściskając kobietę.

Przez kilka minut kobiety rozmawiały na temat przyszłych planów grupy i tego że pewnie niestety pomoc Val będzie konieczna. Jednak Michelle będąc sobą przeszła do konkretnego powodu swojej wizyty. Valerie co prawda spodziewała się, że dziewczyna ma inny cel niż tylko rozmowa, ale myślała że fioletowowłosa raczej zdecyduje się na kolejny kolczyk niż tatuaż.

Michelle wyjaśniła kobiecie swój pomysł, a ta pokazała jej swój niedawny projekt praktycznie idealnie wpasowujący się w wymagania nastolatki. Dlatego kiedy Michelle opuszczała salon była niezwykle zadowolona z pracy tatuażystki. Jaki wzór sprawiła sobie Clifford? Oj, dobrze go znacie. Trzeba tylko pamiętać, że Michelle to Michael z au w którym wy żyjecie. Domyślacie się już? Powiem wam tylko że tatuaż jest pod i ponad łokciem dziewczyny. Po powrocie do domu ojciec dogryzał jej trochę, że już jest "100% gansterem" ale wszystko było w dobrym humorze, więc Michelle jedynie się zaśmiała i poszła zająć się szkołą, która zajmowała jej zdecydowanie więcej czasu niż by tego sobie życzyła.


	7. 4₪

Jako że Michelle na szkole nie za bardzo zależało, to uwinęła się ze wszystkim w kilka chwil. A poza tym, z przedmiotami, które miałaby dla niej jakiekolwiek znaczenie, była obeznana i nie miała z nimi problemów. A reszta? Kto by się nią przejmował, duuh. Dlatego gdy usłyszała otwierająca się bramę garażu, poderwała się z krzesła i pobiegła na dół przywitać się z Jenn.

\- Wróciłaś! - wykrzyknęła wpadając kobiecie w ramiona - Tęskniłam za tobą.

Jenn była wysoką trzydziestoletnią kobietą. Była szczupła i wysportowana, a do tego niemal tak zabójcza jak Michelle. Tego dnia miała na sobie wąskie jasne jeansy, lekką bluzkę z nadrukiem, a na to czarną ramoneskę. Na nogach miała czarne buty na szerokim wysokim obcasie. Jej karmelowe włosy były luźno spięte w sposób jaki ja upieram się nazywać "elfickim." Cienkie kosmyki włosów zza uszu były splecione w warkoczyki i złączone z tyłu pozostawiając resztę rozpuszczoną.

\- Ja za tobą też słońce, ale dusisz - wykrztusiła - Pomóż mi wziąć zakupy do kuchni, bo znając ciebie, Daryla i Jordana to żywiliście się pizzą, chińszczyzną i ewentualnie meksykańskim żarciem.

Michelle nawet na to nie odpowiedziała, bo cóż, też chciała zjeść w końcu coś, co nie będzie przygotowane w mikrofalówce. Obie udały się do kuchni, gdzie Michelle wskoczyła na swoje ulubione miejsce na blacie.

\- Jak tam było? - natychmiast zapytała.

\- To jest jakaś szczurza nora! - odpowiedziała - Niby tacy bogaci i wpływowi, ale żyją jak jakieś zwierzęta, okropność po prostu.

Jenn przez ostatnie kilka tygodni była w kwaterze Kobr. Była tam zarówno jako oficjalny przedstwiciel Masek, jak i jako szpieg. Kobieta była jedną z lepszych członków gangu więc nikt nie śmiał się jej przeciwstawiać, ani tym bardziej pozbywać. Dlaczego wtedy gotowała dla Daryla i Michelle? Jenn kocha gotować, to jej żywioł. Zaraz po byciu zabójczą gansterką.

Ew, wam też słowo "gangsterka" tak żałośnie brzmi? Jak takie nerf rebele czy Barbie gangsterka, w ogóle zero oddawania przez słowo znaczenia... nieważne.

Wracając jednak do kuchni w domu Cliffordów:

\- A jak tam w szkole? - zagadnęła Jenn Michelle - Poznałaś tam kogoś?

\- Szkoła jak szkoła - nastolatka wykręcała się od odpowiedzi - Od czasu kiedy ty tam chodziłaś pewnie za wiele się nie zmieniło...

\- No weź Mickey, mi nie odpowiesz? - prowokowała kobieta wskazując na nią nożem, który właśnie wyjęła z szuflady by przygotować jedzenie.

\- A co tu opowiadać?

\- No nie wiem, może o jakiś przystojnych graczach szkolnej drużyny?

\- Taaa... - westchnęła.

\- Mickey, wiem że to nie twój zakres zainteresowań - zaśmiała się - A jakieś cheerleaderki? - zapytała, na co Michelle lekko się zmieszała.

\- Może tak, może nie, to i tak nic takiego ważnego - wykręciła się - Ale ty mi opowiadaj o ważniejszych rzeczach, jak o co chodzi z Draghiem?

\- Chcieli się go za darmo pozbyć, to wszystko - prychnęła brunetka - Harlen wiedział, że Dragh się buntuje, ale wszyscy wiedzą, że to idiota, więc nie reagował. Co prawda zdziwił się ciałami, które dostał z powrotem, ale nie wściekał się zbytnio.

\- Jasne, kurwa, niech się jeszcze raz tu Kobra zbliży to nie będę używać humanitarnie pistoletu, tylko pobawię się nożami i sznurami - zdenerwowała się Michelle - A co gdybym chciała współpracować z Draghiem? Harlen miałby problem, oops ktoś zagrał inaczej niż mu się podoba...

\- Uspokój się Michelle i pokrój sałatę - uciszyła ją Jenn i podała dziewczynie deskę do krojenia - Wiesz, że nie taką mamy strategię, jeszcze nacieszysz się zabijaniem Kobr, tylko musisz być cierpliwa. Twój ojciec uważa, że jeszcze w tym roku zabijemy ostatnie Kobry.

\- Niby wiem, ale... - urwała dziewczyna - Za każdym razem jak w lustrze zobaczę moją bliznę to mam ochotę gołymi rękami rozerwać gardło jakiejś Kobry.

Okaaay, czas na wasz kochany narrator opowiada. Tym razem dowiecie się co nieco o matce Michelle i okolicznościach jej śmierci. Jak już było wspomniane Karen zginęła z rąk członka Kobr, przez co każdy członek gangu nosił w sobie pragnienie zemsty za to co się stało. Było to 12 lat temu, kiedy Jenn miała tyle lat co Michelle teraz, a fioletowowłosa była wówczas sześcioletnią blondyneczką. Weneckie Maski w tym czasie były małym i niewiele znaczącym gangiem na tym kontynencie, a Daryl dopiero rozwijał swoją kontakty i badał możliwości przemytu czy przyszłych zleceń. Ugh, o prostu przenieśmy się te 12 lat wstecz:

~°'´°~

\- Jenn! Wyjeżdżamy! - krzyknęła Karen w kierunku schodów do góry, w międzyczasie sięgając po swoją kurtkę. Pogoda tego dnia była niepewna i wszystko wskazywało na to, że w ciągu kilku minut lunie deszcz.

\- Już idę - odparła osiemnastolatka i wbiegła do holu - Ten eyeliner zajmuje trochę czasu - wyjaśniła z uśmiechem i również sięgnęła po kurtkę - Mam wziąć broń?

\- Nie będziemy jej potrzebowały, ale dla bezpieczeństwa weź coś niezbyt dużego i legalnego.

Tu znowu wkrada się fakt z życia Cliffordów i ich gangu, który koniecznie musicie poznać: przykrywką dla Weneckich Masek był sklep z bronią prowadzony przez Karen i Daryla, więc większość domowników miała pozwolenie na posiadanie broni. Co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak większość śmiercionośnych narzędzi jakie posiadali było nielegalne.

Karen wzięła za rękę swoją córeczkę, która już niecierpliwie przebierała nóżkami i razem wyszły z domu. Kilka chwil później podążyła za nimi Jenn. Kobiety miałaby w planach zwykłe spożywcze zakupy, więc wsiadły do niczym nie wyróżniającego się auta (zwykłego forda) i pojechały do niedalekiego supermarketu. Pech chciał, że tego dnia jeden z silniejszych wtedy gangów postanowił zorganizować tam strzelaninę tylko po to, by sprawdzić jak dobrze zatrą za sobą ślady nie dając się wytropić. Domyślacie się kto? Kobry.

\- Mamo - odezwała się blondyneczka z tylnego siedzenia gdy już były na parkingu - Myślisz, że tata wzmie mnie jutro za sobą? - zapytała mając na myśli trening na strzelnicy. Umiejętności Michelle już były na wysokim poziomie, ale dziewczynka wciąż chciała się doskonalić.

\- Jeśli go spytasz to na pewno się zgodzi słonko - odparła Karen, a na twarzy sześciolatki zagościł uśmiech.

Kolejne pół godziny upłynęło spokojnie nim rozpętała się akcja. Zaczęło się od wystrzału w niedalekiej części sklepu. Karen, Michelle i Jenn instynktownie przypadły do podłogi, by uniknąć ewentualnych strzałów.

\- Pod żadnym pozorem nie wplątuj się w to - poleciła Karen - Pamiętaj, że dzisiaj jesteśmy cywilami i niewinnych ofiarami strzelaniny. Zachowaj anonimowość.

\- Jasne - potwierdziła Jenn. Ufała Karen i wiedziała, że kobieta jest po prostu bardziej doświadczona.

Przez kolejne minuty cała trójka słuchała powtarzających się strzałów, licząc na niedługi koniec. Nagle zza sąsiedniego regału wybiegł zamaskowany mężczyzna.

\- Wstawać! - wrzasnął celując w Michelle - Wstawać, albo ją zabiję!

Coś w oczach mężczyzny powiedziało Karen, że kiedy tylko wstaną pociągnie za spust odbierając życie Michelle. Dlatego zamiast się wyprostować schylila się do córki pod pozorem poprawienia jej ubrania. Wtedy mężczyzna wystrzelił. Kula przeszyła ciało Karen i z energią jaka jeszcze została raniła dziewczynkę trafiając nieco poniżej jej lewego obojczyka. Napastnik uciekł kiedy tylko zobaczył skutki swojego działania i usłyszał dźwięk policyjnych syren. Jenn zdołała jedynie zobaczyć tatuaż na jego nadgarstku. Michelle straciła przytomność, natomiast jej matka jeszcze na moment pozostała przy życiu. Jenn nie miała wątpliwości co do tego, że rana jaka ziała w piersi Karen była śmiertelna. Mimo tego, że nie była to pierwsza śmierć jakiej przyszło jej być świadkiem, to dotknęła ją do żywego. Nim się zorientowała po jej policzkach już wpływały łzy jak grochy. Dziewczyna podniosła się z kolan i sięgnęła po swoją broń, gotowa ścigać napastnika, stanąć do walki i pomścić to co właśnie się wydarzyło.

\- Zostań anonimowa i zemścij się - powiedziała jeszcze kobieta po czym jej spojrzenie stało się puste. Jenn wzięła glebki oddech i zamiast tego przypadła do małej Michelle. Zaczęła tamować krwawienie z rany dziewczynki. Po chwili usłyszała dźwięk ciężkich butów uzbrojonych funkcjonariuszy.

\- Tutaj! - krzyknęła - Niech mi ktoś pomoże!

~°'´°~

Dalej już chyba nie muszę wam opowiadać o tym jak Daryl dowiedział się o śmierci Karen, jak poszukiwali odpowiedzialnych za te wydarzenia, jak obmyślali zemstę i etc. Przeżyte wyrażenia zbliżyły Jenn do Michelle. Starała się jak mogła by na tyle ile mogła wypełnić małej pustkę po zmarłej matce.

Teraz chyba już nie dziwi was wybuch Michelle na wieść, że Harlen był zadowolony z obrotu spraw. Swoją złość i frustrację wyładowała na biednym warzywie w jej dłoniach. Jeszcze przez jakieś czas rozmawiała z Jenn na temat Kobr i tego czego kobieta się dowiedziała, po czym brunetka musiała się udać zdać szczegółową relację Darylowi by ten uwzględnił nowe informacje w końcowym planie działań gangu.


	8. 5✨

Tego pięknego środowego poranka Jack zadeklarował się, że podrzuci swoją siostrę do szkoły. Lu, jako że ten dzień był upalny, miała na sobie jeansowe krótkie ogrodniczki, a pod nimi biały crop top w granatowe paski. Na stopach miała wygodne białe niskie conversy.

\- Lucy - zaczął Jack kiedy stanęli przed szkołą, ale młodsza siostra mu przerwała.

\- Dam radę, już z niejednym się rozstałam, a jakoś żyję - prychnęła - A biorąc pod uwagę, że jestem kapitanką cheerleaderek to powinnam już zaliczyć przynajmniej 3/4 drużyny footballowej. Swoją drogą, to dobry plan na resztę roku, nie sądzisz?

\- Lucy - zaczął ponownie - Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, żebyś rozniosła każdego kto chce ci popsuć humor, ale widzę, że nie muszę się o to martwić - to mówiąc sięgnął do włosów dziewczyny, ale te jedynie trzasnęła go po dłoni, martwiąc się o stan swojego perfekcyjnie ułożonego bałaganiarskiego koczka.

\- Łapy przy sobie, chcesz mi fryzurę rozwalić? Dzięki w każdym razie, po południu jadę z Cally na zakupy, więc potem podrzuci mnie do domu - to mówiąc wysiadła z auta i ruszyła do swojej szafki po rzeczy potrzebne na pierwszą lekcję.

Pierwszą lekcją w środy był angielski, a to znaczyło, że spotka fioletowowłosą dziewczynę, której nie potrafiła wyrzucić z myśli przez całe popołudnie. Być może, że strachu przed jej stylem kierowania samochodem. Bardzo szybkim, zbyt szybkim jak dla Lucy, stylem. Przed drzwiami do klasy zaczepił ją Thomas, ale nie odezwała się do niego słowem i nie przystanęła nawet na sekundę. Dumna ze swojego osiągnięcia opadła na krzesło przy ławce, w której jak na razie nie było Michelle. Cally też jeszcze nie było, więc Lu oparła się na krześle i przemknęła oczy pozwalając światu podziwiać jej idealny winged eyeliner. Kilka chwil później do klasy wpadła Cally w towarzystwie Michelle. Brunetka miała na sobie zwiewną letnią sukienkę z przodu sięgającą przed kolano, a z tyłu do ziemi. Do tego na stopach miała płaskie rzymianki. Michelle natomiast miała charakterystyczne dla niej wąskie czarne jeansy, które dzisiaj miały więcej dziur niż zwykle, do tego koszulka bez rękawów z logiem jakiegoś zespołu, o którym Lucy nie miała pojęcia i (olaboga 


	9. 6₪

Piątek nadszedł szybciej niż mogłoby się wydawać. Na ten dzień California i Lucy zaplanowały imprezę dla Michelle. Z drobną pomocą starszego rodzeństwa Hood i Hemmings udało im się wszystko ogarnąć w środę i czwartek, tak więc już prawie były gotowe. Oczywiście, jak pewnie się domyślacie, jak na porządną imprezę organizowaną przez kapitanki drużyny cheerleaderek przystało, wiedzieli o niej wszyscy w szkole i albo cieszyli się możliwością obecności na niej, albo żałowali, że nie są zaproszeni. Nie zrozumcie mnie teraz źle: Cally i Lu nie były wrednymi typowymi sukami, a wręcz przeciwnie. Gdyby mogły to zaprosiłyby całą szkolną społeczność, ale dom Cally, gdzie zorganizowały imprezę, nie jest z gumy i tak wielu ludzi po prostu się w nim nie zmieści.

Sama Michelle była zadowolona z faktu, że Lucy sama z siebie chciała z nią spędzać czas. Dlatego gdy na wyświetlaczu dzwoniącego telefonu pojawiło się imię blondynki, natychmiast odebrała połączenie.

\- Halo? - odezwała się.

\- Możesz przyjść wcześniej i mi pomóc? - zapytała zdyszana - Cally idzie z Ashtonem do kina i już z tego powodu jest ześwirowana, a ja sama tego nie ogarnę... - wyjaśniła - Błagam Michelle pomocy.

\- Spojnie Lu - zaśmiała się lekko - Wezmę Jordana i zaraz będziemy u Cally okay? Zagonimy jego i Jacka do roboty, a my pomożemy Cally się wybrać.

\- Jasne, dobra... Jack co ty robisz? - nagle krzyknęła - Przyjedź jak najszybciej.

Kiedy tylko Clifford usłyszała dźwięk zakończonego połączenia, zabrała bluzę z wieszaka na drzwiach i zbiegła na dół.

\- JORDAN! - krzyknęła będąc w połowie drogi - ZBIERAJ SWÓJ ZAD, JEDZIEMY!

Michelle już wcześniej ubrała się w to co planowała, a makijażu też nie miała zamiaru mieć na sobie dużo, więc postanowiła że pomaluje się później u Cally. [Michelle jest ubrana tak jak Michael na tym zdjęciu]

W przedpokoju kiedy wiązała swoje buty zjawił się Jordan. Chłopak miał na sobie czarne wąskie spodnie, czarną koszulkę z nadrukiem zespołu i czarną kurtkę. Ekhhem, uznajmy że w szafie Jordana można znaleźć tylko czarny kolor. To zaoszczędzi mi wielu opisów. Chłopak był dobrze zbudowanym wysokim brunetem. Ugh jestem beznadziejnym narratorem jeśli chodzi o opisywanie kogokolwiek. Mogę wam powiedzieć, że Jordan wygląda jak Daniel Sharman z waszej wersji wszechświata. Czyli całkiem nieźle.

Wczoraj Michelle zaplanowała z Jordanem, że skoro chłopak i tak będzie na imprezie to może trochę podealować i zarobić kasę na sprzedaży narkotyków. Oczywiście nie na tony czy coś, tyle żeby Ci którzy chcą kupić kupili i nie chodzić z towarem przez czas.

Kiedy tylko znaleźli się w aucie, Jordan nie przepuścić okazji do znalezienia się za kółkiem. Dlatego Michelle wylądowała na siedzeniu pasarzera, co niekieoniecznie jej się podobało.

\- Tylko żeby nikt nie wiedział, że to mój "brat" sprowadził narkotyki na imprezę córki szeryfa, jasne? - przypomniała dziewczyna.

\- Spokojna twoja farbowana siostrzyczko - parsknął - Nie ucz dilera jak narkotyki sprzedawać, a tak poza tym to za kogo ty mnie masz co? - dodał - Czy ja Ci wyglądam na takiego kto da odkryć swoją tożsamość?

\- Spokojnie - zaśmiała się - Tylko zależy mi trochę...

\- Uuu kociątko się zakochało? - dokuczył młodszej dziewczynie.

\- Ugh, nie rozmawiam z tobą, bo jeszcze się zarażę głupotą.

\- Dobrze, punk rocku - kontynuował - Takie niebezpieczne kociątko polubiło szkołę średnią?

\- Nie lubię cię, dlaczego ja w ogóle się z tobą zadaję?

\- Kochasz mnie Michelle, nie próbuj zaprzeczać.

\- Zamknij się już i jedź szybciej - ucięła rozmowę.

\- Do kogo co się tak śpieszy, co? - zagadnął posłusznie przyspieszając - Jak ona się nazywa? Lu? Cally?

\- Zamknij się Jordan, bo nie ręczę za siebie jak jeszcze jedno słowo opuści twoje usta - Michelle ze śmiechem wywróciła oczami.

\- Lu..., tak to było tak - pokiwał głową - Oh, moja Lu, jesteś taka piękna, oh! - dodał wysokim głosem, a Michelle tylko parsknęła śmiechem i schowała twarz w ręce.

Jordan jeszcze przez jakiś czas komediował pdczas drogi do domu Cally. Ale tak szczerze wam powiem, jak narrator czytenikom, że gdybyście nie wiedzieli, że Jordan i Michelle nie są spokrewnieni, z pewnością wzielibyscie te dwójkę za rodzeństwo. To jest jej ten typ przekomarznek jaki jest między starszym bratem a młodsza siostrą. Ale to nikogo nie dziwi, biorąc pod uwagę że ta dwójka wychowywała się razem praktycznie od zawsze. [Jeśli chcecie poznać historię Jordana i jakim cudem stał się członkiem Weneckich Masek, to pewnie kiedyś wam powiem, ale na razie ta wiedza nie jest do niczego wam potrzebna.] Tak więc kiedy już znaleźli się pod domem Cally szybko wysiedli z auta i stanęli przed drzwiami. Otworzył im drzwi brat Lucy, którego Michelle znała tylko z widzenia.

\- Hej - przywitał ich - Wchodzcie, Lu jest w kuchni, a California świruje u siebie w sypialni. Jestem Jack, tak w ogóle - ten lepszy Hemmings był bardzo towarzyski i uśmiechnięty.

\- Miło cię poznać - odpowiedziała Clifford - Ja jestem Michelle, a to mój brat Jordan.

Jack zaprowadził gości do kuchni, gdzie Lucy usiłowała ustalić jak rozłożyć przekąski i gdzie powinien znaleźć się alkohol.

\- Kto to był? - odezwała się nie odwracając się od blatu.

\- To tylko ja z bratem - odezwała się Michelle, a Lucy natychmiast odwróciła się na pięcie, podbiegła do dziewczyny i przytuliła się do niej zarzucając ramiona na szyję fioletowowłosej.

\- Tak się cieszę że już jesteście - wyszeptała do ucha Michelle, a ta czuła jak jej serce przyspiesza rytm kiedy tylko poczuła obecność Lu tak blisko siebie.

Spokojnie Michelle, dasz radę, opanuj się! pomyślała czując już ogarniającą ja euforię.

\- Też się cieszę, że już jestem - powiedziała kiedy już blondynka się od niej odsunęła - Co jest do zrobienia?

\- Trzeba poprzestawiać meble, żeby zrobić miejsce na parkiet, Jack musi rozłożyć swój sprzęt, bo to on tu pełni rolę DJa, trzeba rozłożyć alkohol i przekąski, bo nie chcemy żeby ktokolwiek przytulał się do porcelany, chociaż pewnie i tak ktoś tak spędzi noc, musimy iść pomóc Cally się przygotować na randkę, ja muszę jeszcze dokończyć się malować, ale ty chyba też...

\- Lucy, stop - przerwała jej Michelle widząc, że dziewczyna dopiero się rozkręca że swoją wyliczanką - Organizacje możemy zostawić Jordanowi, on to ogarnie, a my możemy iść do Cally.

\- Na pewno? Jack jedynie narobił gorszego bałaganu niż było - Lu spojrzała na "brata" Michelle.

\- Możesz mi zaufać - upewnił ją - Nie jedną domówką już się zajmowałem.

\- Naprawdę możesz być spokojna Lu - dodała Michelle lekko gładząc dziewczynę po włosach by ją uspokoić.

Lucy westchnęła i pokiwała głową. Dała znać Clifford żeby poszła za nią i dziewczyny opuściły kuchnię kierując się do pokoju Cally. Dom Hoodów był przestronny, a ściany były pomalowane na jasne barwy. Po wystroju można było rozpoznać dobry gust domowników i ich wyczucie stylu. Meble, dla kontrastu ze ścianami miały ciemne głębokie barwy.

\- A to? Mali! Jak będę wyglądać? - było słychać już od dołu schodów prowadzących na piętro. Po tonie głosu młodej Hood można było wyczuć, że była już bliska płaczu.

\- Tak, że Ashtonowi szczęka opadnie do sami jak cię zobaczy - oznajmiła Lucy wchodząc do pokoju.

\- A co jeśli nie? - niespokojnie powiedziała California - Co jak palnę jakąś głupotę? A co jak-

\- Hej hej hej - przerwała jej Michelle - Przecież on też pewnie wychodzi z siebie z nerwów! Nawet bardziej niż ty, a biorąc pod uwagę, że wyglądasz zachwycająco to pewnie on będzie pierwszy do powiedzenia jakiejś głupoty.

\- Naprawdę tak sądzisz? - zapytała Cally jakby to, że Michelle była lesbijką i ją komplementowała od razu podniosło jej pewność siebie.

\- Na 100% - zapewniła ją kiwając przy tym głową - A teraz leć się ubierz, a potem pozwól Lucy i twojej siostrze zajęć się twoimi włosami i makijażem.

California posłała jej szczery uśmiech i zniknęła w łazience.

\- Jak ty to zrobiłaś? - zdziwiła się siostra Cally - Zaraz dostałaby ataku paniki gdyby nie ty - uśmiechnęła się do Michelle - Jestem Mali, siostra tej panikary - przedstawiła się.

\- Słyszałam to! - odezwał się głos z łazienki - Bo z ciebie to taka oaza spokoju normalnie.

Po chwili zza drzwi ukazała się California w asymetrycznej sukience w etniczne wzory której morski kolor podkreślał ciemny odcień skóry brunetki. Sukienka sięgała do kolan dziewczyny co nadawało jej odrobinę niewinny wygląd, który przełamywała krótka czarna kurtka ze skóry przygotowana na łóżku dziewczyny. Mali zaproponowała siostrze, że delikatnie skręci jej włosy na końcówkach w luźne fale a Lucy wyciągnęła z szuflady komody przyjaciółki wianek z białymi różyczkami, który idealnie pasował do sukienki. Michelle zajęła się makijażem, który delikatnie podkreślił atuty wygldu Cally i ich nie przytłaczał.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami dziewczyn Ashton Irwin, kiedy pojawił się punktualnie o 19 w drzwiach, zamiemówił na moment z wrażenia zastanawiając się jakim cudem California zgodziła się z nim wyjść. Gdy para opuściła już dom dziewczyny udały się do salonu, który zastał całkiem odmieniony. Przede wszystkim zniknął puchaty kremowy dywan, który Jack wraz z Jordanem zwinęli i schowali do sypialni państwa Hood i zamknęli drzwi kluczem który wręczyli Mali. W tamtym pomieszczeniu znalazły się również różne bibeloty, typu wazon, zestaw świec z kawowego stolika. Ów stolik został przeniesiony pod ścianę, a na nim zagościły różnego rodzaju przekąski i te bezalkoholowe napoje (Jordan NAPRAWDĘ nie chciał dzisiaj widzieć ludzi opróżniających swoje żołądki na podłogę). Przed telewizorem chłopcy ustawili sprzęt Jacka, co zapewniło dość sporą przestrzeń do tańca. W rogu salonu stała (akurat nie przestawiana) kanapa, która jest w stanie pomieścić kilkoro osób.

\- Jordan, jestem pod wrażeniem - oznajmiła z uśmiechem Michelle.

\- Wow - wykrztusiła Lu - Dziękuję Jordan.

\- Nie dziekuj, jeszcze nie byłaś w kuchni - odparł chłopak - O hej Mali.

\- Hej J, nie sądziłam, że cię tu spotkam - oznajmiła brunetka.

Kiedy dziewczyny weszły do kuchni zastały na stole kilkanaście rodzajów alkoholi i jeszcze więcej jednorazowych kubków. Pomiędzy butelkami były miski z przekąskami (bo każdy wie, że nie ma nic gorszego od picia na pusty żołądek) i napojami bezalkoholowymi (na przepicie i do drinków). Wszystko sprawiało wrażenie profesjonalnie przygotowanego i zaplanowanego od dłuższego czasu.

\- Teraz możesz dziękować - Jack powiedział Lu do ucha kiedy ta przyglądała się efektem pracy chłopców.

\- Dziękuję, nie wiem co więcej powiedzieć - oznajmiła uroczo się uśmiechając.

\- Za to ja wiem - powiedziała Mali - Dziewczyny, idziemy się przygotować na waszych gości.


	10. 7✨

Michelle.

Michelle.

Michelle.

Fioletowowłosa dziewczyna była wszystkim co zajmowało myśli Lucy. Dlatego kiedy tylko ją zobaczyła w progu kuchni z jej charakterystycznym uśmiechem na ustach nie mogła się powstrzymać od przytulenia się do niej. Od poczucia jej blisko. Gdy potem prowadziła Clifford do pokoju Cally, miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, bo czuła się niezręcznie.

Skąd to się we mnie wzięło? Głupia Lucy Roxanne Hemmings! Widać po tobie że jesteś blondynką! Typowa pusta, głupia cheerleaderka, nic dziwnego, że Thomas cię zdradzał. Taka głupia i do tego niezdarna... 

O ironio, w momencie kiedy Lu pomyślała o swojej niezdarności, potknęła się o ostatni stopień schodów. Jednak zamiast jak zwykle poczuć pod dłońmi i kolanami twardą podłogę, poczuła na tali dłonie Michelle, która w mgnieniu oka złapała ją chroniąc przed upadkiem. Lucy miała wrażenie, że z miejsca gdzie czuła na sobie dłonie drugiej dziewczyny na cały jej organizm płynie prąd. Nawet gdy po chwili Michelle zabrała ręce, blonynka wciąż czuła na sobie jej dotyk. Wcześniej nigdy nie doświadczyła tego uczucia, żaden z jej chłopaków nie wzbudzał w niej poczucia takiego zagubienia.

\- Wszystko okay? - spytała, a jej hipnotyzujaco zielone oczy skanowały twarz blondynki dopóki nie zatrzymały się na chłodnym błękicie jej oczu.

\- Tak - odparła Lu czerwieniąc się - Jestem taka niezdarą, umiem się potknąć nawet na płaskim chodniku, przepraszam - założyła za ucho kosmyk włosów jaki opadł jej na twarz.

Michelle w odpowiedzi lekko się uśmiechnęła. Zaraz potem usłyszały zrozpaczony głos Californii, więc szybko znalazły się w jej pokoju. Lucy słysząc jak Michelle komplementuje jej przyjaciółkę poczuła jakby jej serce przemieściło się kilka centymetrów w dół w jej klatce piersiowej.

Dlaczego idiotko myślałaś, że mogłabyś się jej podobać? Zwłaszcza stojąc obok Cally? Przecież przy niej wyglądasz jak porażka ewolucji. Ona ma piękny ciemny kolor skóry i idealną figurę, a ty? Blada jak ściana, twoje ręce wyglądają jak jakiś makaron, za długie patykowate nogi, o które się potykasz, kiedy nie skupiesz się na tym jak je stawiasz, nic dziwnego że Thomas cię zdradził z każdą suką w szkole. Spójrz w lustro! I ty myślałaś, że ktoś taki jak Michelle miałby zainteresować się tobą? Ha, zabawna czasem jesteś Lucy Hemmings.

Tak, wiem Lucy jest głupia. Ale powiedzcie mi szczerze, wy też wytykacie swojemu ciału milion wad, które zauważacie tylko wy. Teraz uwaga, wasz ulubiony narrator da wam lekcję życia: nie ważne ile widzicie w sobie wad, nie ważne czy ubieracie rozmiar 34 czy 54, nie ważne czy chcesz mieć kilka centymetrów wzrostu więcej czy mniej, kilka kilogramów więcej czy mniej, ZAWSZE znajdzie się ktoś kto pokocha cię z całym twoim bagażem. Z tym co masz za sobą i z tym co masz przed sobą. Z toną idoli, internetowych przyjaciółek, wrednych przyjaciółek irl i twoich dziwactw. Nie zależnie od tego kim jesteś, co zrobiłaś, co robisz i co chcesz robić, gdzieś tam jest ktoś kto będzie cię kochał każdą komórką swojego ciała, i kogo ty będziesz kochać tak samo. Bo każdy z nas jest piękny i perfekcyjny na swój własny nieperfekcyjny sposób.

Wow, trochę za dużo mówię nie na temat Lucy i Michelle. Więc wracając do domu Hoodów na obrzeżach Sydney: na pół godziny po wyjściu Cally i Ashtona na ich randkę, Lu i Michelle były gotowe. Hemmings nie potrafiła oderwać oczu od Michelle. Clifford przyłożyła się do makijażu i zrobiła sobie perfekcyjne smoky eyes. Do tego na ustach miała ciemnobordową matową szminkę. Cała jej postać niejako hipnotyzowała Lucy. Zaczynając od fioletowych włosów, przez kolczyk w brwi, zielone oczy, ciemne usta, rospięte kilka pierwszych guzików koszuli, wystający spod podwiniętego rękawa opatrunek na nowym tatuażu, po nogi w ciasnych jeansach.

Przecież ty jesteś hetero. JA TEŻ NIE WIEM JAKIM CUDEM LUCY SOBIE TO WMAWIA, ALE OK, JA TU TYLKO OPOWIADAM. Tak więc aby pozbyć się natretnych myśli z głowy młoda Hemmings postanowiła się napić. Alkoholu oczywiście.

\- Idziesz ze mną się napić? - powiedziała do Michelle - Potem mogę cię przedstawić wszystkim, którzy tu są.

\- Jasne - dziewczyna skinęła głową i obie licealistki udały się do kuchni. Lucy stwierdziła, że chce dzisiaj się upić, bo jakby co to Jack tu jest, a on się troszczy o "małą Lu". Dlatego też blondynka sięgnęła po butelkę wódki i dwa kieliszki. Michelle wyciągnęła natomiast dwie szklanki na zapitę.

\- To co? Za to żebyś mu się dalej dogadywały? - powiedziała Lu.

\- Jasne - oznajmiła Michelle z nutką zawodu w głosie. Bo jak wy już od dawna wiecie, Michelle liczy po cichu na coś więcej niż tylko "dogadywanie się".

Panna Hemmings usłyszała tą nutkę w głosie panny Clifford, ale mówiła sobie, że się przesłyszała. Ha, jak to brzmi, panna Hemmings i panna Clifford. Was też to bawi? Chyba już nigdy ich tak nie określę. Już wolę "gangsterka" i "cheerleaderka". Nie ważne.

Po wypitym kieliszku wódki, Lucy poprowadziła Michelle do grupy gości, która kilka minut temu weszła do domu Hoodów. Było to kilku chłopaków wyglądających na sportowców i szczupłe dziewczyny z idealnie ułożonymi włosami.

\- Lucy! Nasze blond szczęście! - wykrzyknęła jedna z dziewczyn.

\- Hej Josie! - odarła Lu - Chciałam przedstawić wam Michelle, bo to w końcu jej impreza - uśmiechnęła się spoglądając na stojąca obok niej dziewczynę - Michelle to jest George - chłopak o wyglądzie surfera - Maddie - ruda, wygląda na miłą (ale nadal ruda) - Josie - już była - Josh - nie chce mi się tych ludzi przedstawiać i tak większość z nich nie ma większego znaczenia dla historii Lucy i Michelle, jeśli będą się przewijać to coś o nich powiem, ale tak, to po co mam strzępić sobie język.

Przez kolejną godzinę Lucy przywitała się z wszystkimi znajomymi przy okazji przedstawiając im Michelle (a raczej przedstawiając ich Michelle) i patrząc jak dziewczyna szybko znajduje wspólny język z jej znajomymi. Czy z chłopakami o silnikach i wynikach w footballu, czy z dziewczynami o tym jak trudno znaleźć dobrą matową szminkę albo paletkę nude cieni. Ta dziewczyna była połączeniem wszystkiego co najlepsze w byciu nastolatkiem. Odrobina odpowiedzialności, duża część nieodpowiedzialności i chęci do robienia szalonych rzeczy. Michelle Clifford była chodzącym ideałem pod każdym względem. A Lucy, krótko mówiąc, w swojej opinii, nim nie była. Dlatego postanowiła zostawić uśmiechniętą dziewczynę i wcielić w życie swój plan co do spędzenia tej nocy.

\- Idę tańczyć - mruknęła nie kierując swojej wypowiedzi do nikogo konkretnego.

Po drodze (może nie zupełnie po drodze, a całkiem nie-po-drodze) weszła do kuchni i przygotowała sobie kieliszek czystej. Oczywiście australijska wódka to nie to samo co ta polska, bo po jednym kieliszku polskiej wódki Lucy miałaby kaca jak pas startowy na Okęciu, ale i tak cheerleaderka dość szybko się upijała.

\- Lucy, co się stało? - odezwał się Alex, widząc jak blondynka wychyla kolejny kieliszek i popija go pepsi.

\- Co się stało, nic się nie stało - odpowiedziała - Pijesz ze mną, to się stało - Nie czekając na odpowiedź, napełniła alkoholem dwa kieliszki i podała jeden Alexowi.

\- Teraz to musisz mi powiedzieć co się stało - powiedział chłopak kiedy tylko przełknął alkohol (Alex taki bajerant, bryluje bez zapity).

\- Kiedy nic się nie stało! - zachichotała Lu - Coś musiało się stać, nic się nie stało. Dlaczego miało by się coś stać? Nie, nie nic się nie stało - wyrzuciła z siebie sama nie bardzo już kontrolując swój słowotok. Potrząsnęła głową i zabierając w ręce kubek z drinkiem ruszyła na parkiet.

W miejscu, które stworzyli Jordan z Jackiem znaczna większość osób przybyłych na imprezę doskonale się bawiła.  Trzeba było przyznać: Po poziomie na jakim Jack trzymał muzykę która serwował ludziom widać było, że bycie DJem to jego pasja. Rola Jacka to jeden z powodów dla których wszyscy uwielbiali imprezy Lucy i Cally. Wracając do blondynki, dziewczyna przeszła kołysząc biodrami w takt muzyki na środek parkietu, co rusz biorąc kolejnego łyka z kubka trzymanego w dłoni. Kiedy już naczynie było puste nie miała przeszkód w pozwoleniu sobie na zamknięcie się na wszystkie bodźce z zewnętrznego świata pozostawiając tylko dudniącą muzykę. Przymknęła oczy i pozwoliła swoim już nieco niepewnym nogom na wyznaczanie kierunku jej tańcowi. Dlatego kiedy tylko poczuła dłonie na swoich biodrach nie zastanawiała się nad tym do kogo one należały, a jedynie pod jej zamkniętymi powiekami pojawił się obraz osoby, która nie opuszczała jej myśli przez cały czas. Michelle. Jej smukłe dłonie, elektryzujący dotyk, fioletowe długie włosy okalające bladą twarz i skrzące się zielone oczy, nos o perfekcyjnie zaokrąglonym czubku, łobuzerski uśmiech błąkający się w kącikach ust, przekłutą brew i wreszcie tatuaż dookoła ramienia. Jak na hetero Lucy dość długo przyglądała się Michelle podziwiając każdy jej aspekt. Ale ja nic nie sugeruję, ja tu tylko opowiadam. I tak, w myślach odtwarzając każdy detal wyglądu Michelle, Lu przetańczyła z kimś kogo wzięła za Clifford kilkanaście piosenek. Gdy zaczął się odrobinę wolniejszy kawałek cheerleaderka przesunęła się do tyłu chcąc być bliżej fioletowowłosej dziewczyny. Kiedy poczuła ciepłe ciało za plecami coś jej się nie zgadzało, ale nie umiała stwierdzić co... Uniosła ręce aby zapleść ramiona na szyi dziewczyny... ale ponownie jej coś nie pasowało, bo przecież Michelle ma długie włosy... W tym momencie do nietrzeźwego umysłu nastolatki dotarło, że nie tańczyła z Michelle. Natychmiast się odsunęła i potrząsnęła głową. Jesteś zbyt trzeźwa. Nie mogę się bawić tak beztrosko jak bym chciała. Idę się jeszcze napić. Z tą myślą zeszła z parkietu pozostawiając zadziwionego chłopaka, który już myślał, że zdobył Lucy Hemmings.

\- Tu jesteś! - poczuła znajomy dotyk i do jej uszu dobiegł miękki głos - Szukałam cię po tym jak mnie zostawiłaś.

\- Idę się napić, chcesz też? - zapytała i poczuła jak czerwienią się jej policzki.

\- Jakoś nie mam ochoty na alkohol - odpowiedziała uważnie przyglądając się Lucy - Ale mogę iść z tobą, jeśli ci nie będę przeszkadzać.

\- No co ty - uśmiechnęła się Lu - Jak się bawisz?

\- Świetnie, dziękuję tobie i Cally za tą imprezę - odpowiedziała kiedy już stały przy prawie pustym stole z alkoholem - A mówiąc o Cally, to około północy wróciła razem z Ashtonem i gdzieś tam błądzą na parkiecie.

\- To która jest godzina? - zdziwiła się Lucy. Wydawało jej się że zostawiła Michelle na co najwyżej pół godziny, a nie minimum 3...

\- Wpół do drugiej - wzruszyła ramionami Michelle - Część ludzi już się zaczęła zbierać do wyjścia, oczywiście nie licząc tych, których ktoś wynosił.

Dowiadując się, że impreza ma się definitywnie ku końcowi Lucy zdecydowała się zrobić coś, na co nie zdobędzie odwagi gdy będzie trzeźwa. Wychyliła kolejny tego wieczoru kieliszek czystej i sekundę po odprawianiu szkła na blat przysunęła się do Michelle i przycisnęła usta do jej. Clifford w pierwszym momencie znieruchomiała, jednak po chwili uniosła jedną dłoń do włosów Lucy i odgarnęła je za ucho blondynki, a drugą ułożyła na jej karku przyciągając ją bliżej siebie. Michelle zaczęła powoli poruszać ustami pogłębiając pocałunek. Lucy nieśmiało rozchyliła usta i odważyła się położyć swoją dłoń na tali fioletowowłosej. Zmniejszając przestrzeń między nimi czuła jak jej biust styka się z tym Michelle i nie potrafiła odnaleźć się w uczuciu jak właściwe jej się to wydawało. Michelle przejechała językiem po dolnej wardze Lucy i... nagle się od niej odsunęła.

\- Nie mogę Lu - wyszeptała patrząc przestraszonym wzrokiem na blodynkę.

\- Dlaczego? - Lucy się zdziwiła i czuła jak w jej gardle rośnie gula, a w oczach zaczynają formować się łzy - Przepraszam, nie powinnam cię całować, nie wiem co sobie myślałam, nie zrobię tak więcej... - głupia, głupia Lucy! Przecież ty jej się nawet nie podobasz! Nawet nie możesz liczyć że Michelle-chodząca-perfekcja-Clifford o tym zapomni bo jest trzeźwa!

\- Nie o to mi chodziło - powiedziała Michelle delikatnie głaszcząc blond włosy dziewczyny - Nie mam nic przeciwko żebyś robiła tak więcej, ale nie chce wykorzystać momentu kiedy jesteś pijana i możliwe jest, że jutro nic nie będziesz pamiętać - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie zapomnę - zachichotała Lu - Możemy iść tańczyć? - dodała mając jeszcze odrobinę alkoholowej odwagi.

\- Oczywiście że tak - odpowiedziała Michelle i położyła dłoń na tali Lu przyciągając ją blisko do siebie - Tylko nie zgub mi się znowu.

W ten sposób pierwszy pocałunek Michelle i Lucy smakował jak wódka wypita przez Lu dla odwagi i pepsi, które przez większość nocy piła Michelle. Pierwsze pocałunki są różne, czasem mówi się, że jaki pierwszy pocałunek taki cały związek, ale to raczej nie byłoby najlepsze dla dziewczyn. W każdym razie, kiedy licealistki znalazły się na już nieco luźniejszym parkiecie, Jack widząc swoją siostrę razem z fioletowowłosą i zauważając jak pewnie Michelle podtrzymuje chichoczącą i potykającą się odrobinę Lucy postanowił pomóc Clifford i włączył Secret Love Song. Lu jedynie oparła głowę na ramieniu Michelle i zaczęła powoli kołysać się do muzyki. Jack wiedział, że Lucy uwielbia zasypiać do tej piosenki, więc trochę zagrał na pijanym umyśle siostry sprawiając zwykłą pioseką, że oczy najmłodszej z rodzeństwa Hemmings zaczęły się kleić.

\- Może odwiozę cię do domu, co Lu? - zaproponowała Michelle widząc jak blondynka zmaga się ze snem.

\- Mhmmhmn... - wymruczała nie bardzo znajdując siłę na wyartykułowanie czegokolwiek.

\- Chodź, chodź Lu - fioletowowłosa skierowała się do wyjścia z domu Hoodów.

Lucy słabo już kontaktowała, więc nie zauważyła jak Michelle pożegnała się z Cally i Ashtonem, oraz zawołała Jordana. Ostatnim co zostało w umyśle blondynki, był moment kiedy Michelle zapięła jej skomplikowane pasy w swoim samochodzie. Potem zasnęła.


	11. 8₪

_Pocałowała mnie. Lucy Hemmings mnie pocałowała._ Ta myśl cały czas tłukła się po głowie Michelle. Jej crush girl, Lucy, może i po pijaku, ale zawsze coś, pocałowała ją. Michelle kiedy poczuła wargi Lu na swoich myślała, że odleci ze szczęścia. Jednak była świadoma w jakim stanie była wtedy blondynka i to ją frustrowało. Nawet jeśli Hemmings będzie coś pamiętała to i tak pewnie będzie tego żałować. A z drugiej strony, po pijaku robi się rzeczy do jakich nie miało by się odwagi na trzeźwo, więc miała szansę u Lucy i to dawało jej nadzieję na _przyszły, być może, prawdopodobnie możliwy_ związek.

Spojrzała na śpiącą spokojnie blondynkę w siedzeniu pasażera. Opierała głowę o chłodną szybę, a jej malinowe usta były lekko otwarte. Światło latarni ulicznej wpadające przez okno sprawiało, że długie rzęsy Lu rzucały cień na jej policzki. Michelle po kilku chwilach przeglądania się spokojnej twarzy dziewczyny wysiadła z auta i obeszła je by powoli otworzyć drzwi po drugiej stronie. W międzyczasie zauważyła, że Jordan zasnął w niewygodnej pozycji na tylnej kanapie pojazdu, więc nie miała co liczyć na jego pomoc. Odpięła pas Lucy i ułożyła sobie głowę dziewczyny na ramieniu.

\- Shhh, shhh śpij Lu - szepnęła kiedy blondynka wymamrotała coś przez sen.

Michelle wzięła Lucy na ręce i nogą zamknęła drzwi samochodu. Pozwolę sobie wam przypomnieć, że Michelle jest wysportowanym człowiekiem. Ma bystre oko, szybki refleks, jest szybka, zwinna i silna. Dlatego nie miała problemu z uniesieniem na rękach Lucy, która jest lekka jak piórko. Dopiero stojąc na ganku Hemmingsów zorientowała się, że brakuje jej wolnej ręki, żeby otworzyć drzwi kluczami, które wręczył jej wcześniej Jack. Postawiła więc nogi Lucy na ziemi i objęła ją w pasie pozwalając oprzeć się na na sobie. Wyciągnęła szybko z kieszeni klucze i otwarła drzwi. Nie chowała ich jeszcze do doniczki, jak o to prosił Jack, ponieważ musiała potem zamknąć za sobą po wyjściu z domu Hemmingsów. Uniosła z powrotem Lu i po cichu, nie chcąc narobić Lucy i Jackowi problemów, weszła do przedpokoju zamykając drzwi. Wiedziała gdzie jest pokój blondynki: o wszystkie, potrzebne do bezpiecznego odstawienia Lu do jej własnej sypialni, informacje wypytała jej starszego brata. Dlatego bez zbędnego zastanawiania się skierowała się po schodach na górę i bez żadnych kłopotów dostała się do pokoju cheerleaderki. Po otwarciu drzwi pierwszą rzeczą jaka rzuciła się jej w oczy była gitara elektryczna, stojąca w kącie pokoju. Musicie wiedzieć, że Lucy Hemmings była człowiekiem kontrastów: cheerleaderka, ale na ścianach jej pokoju wisiały plakaty nie One Direction czy Justina Biebera, ale All Time Low, The All-American Rejects i Green Day. Dodatkowo gitara stojąca w kącie. Obok niej stało krzesło, a na nim piórko do gry, więc Michelle była pewna, że gitara jest używana, a nie stanowi jedynie dekoracji.

Michelle podeszła do łóżka blondynki i delikatnie ją na nim ułożyła. Kiedy wyciagała swoją rękę spod głowy Lu, ta zapolotła swoje ramiona na jej szyji i przyciągnęła do siebie. W ten sposób Clifford znalazła się w niewygodnej i niezręcznej pozycji gdzie cały ciężar ciała opierała na ręce, która wciąż była uwięziona pod Lu, a jej usta znalazły się milimetry od ust młodszej dziewczyny. Kilka chwil zajęło jej wyplątanie się z obięć cheerleaderki, ale w końcu wyciągnęła dłoń spod ramion siedemnastolatki. Wyprostowała się i spojrzała z góry na śpiącą dziewczynę. Zdecydowała, że ściągnie z Lu buty i kurtkę, ale nic więcej, by nie wchodzić z buciorami w prywatność młodej Hemmings. Kiedy już to zrobiła, przykryła ją kocem i wyszła z jej pokoju. Biorąc pod uwagę do jakiego stanu upiła się Lucy, rano będzie męczyć ją kac morderca bez serca. Dlatego po cichu dostała się do kuchni Hemmingsów i znalazła pudełko tabletek przeciwbólowych leżące na blacie oraz butelkę wody ze zgrzewki pod ścianą. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i szybko w jej oczy rzuciła się przeszklona szafka, w której znajdowały się szklanki. Zabrała więc jedną i równie cicho co poprzednio, wróciła do pokoju Lucy. Kiedy tam weszła zauważyła, że Lu przekręciła się i teraz zaciskała dłonie na kołdrze przyciągając ją do siebie. Fioletowowłosa uśmiechnęła się na ten widok i postawiła na szafce obok łóżka wszystkie przyniesione przez siebie rzeczy. Napełniła szklankę wodą i na samoprzylepnej karteczce zabranej z biurka blondynki napisała dla niej krótką wiadomość i przykleiła ją do szklanki.

_Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejszy poranek nie należy do najgorszych i pamiętasz wczorajszy wieczór._

_Widzimy się jutro, mam nadzieję, że pogadamy._

_twoja Mickey xoxo_

Potem złożyła lekki jak skrzydło motyla pocałunek na czole Lucy i szybko wyszła z pokoju. Mały szczegół, który umknął jej uwadze to to, że jej ciemna szminka zostawiła wyraźny ślad na czole Lu. Jednak każdy ma prawo do odrobiny nieuwagi, prawda? Zwłaszcza w obecności kogoś takiego jak Lucy Hemmings. Potem Michelle szybko opuściła dom Hemmingsów i schowała klucze tak jak chciał Jack. Wskoczyła za kierownicę swojego auta i odjechała w kierunku swojego domu.

\- Jordan, wiem że nie śpisz - rzuciła w chłopaka snapbackiem leżącym pod przednią szybą.

\- Co z tego? - mruknął szatyn - Nawet nie licz, że pojadę tam z tobą - dodał odwołując się do nielegalnego wydarzenia jakie miało mieć dzisiaj miejsce na przedmieściach.

\- Nie to nie - wyrzuciła i włączyła głośno radio w samochodzie powodując równie głośny jęk protestu z gardła Jordana.

\- Nie pojadę z tobą Michelle, jestem pijany i naćpany.

\- I tak nie chciałam jechać - prychnęła.

\- Nie wściekaj się tak - chłopak usiadł i przetarł ręką oczy o rozszerzonych źrenicach - To w końcu uwiodłaś tą córkę szeryfa czy nie?

Michelle nie odpowiedziała na pytanie przyjaciela tylko przyspieszyła i już po chwili wysiadała z samochodu w garażu własnego domu. Przed oczyma cały czas miała Lucy, a przede wszystkim jej usta.

_Dlaczego to zrobiła? Nie powiedziała, że interesują ją dziewczyny... a wcześniej była tylko z chłopakami, przynajmniej tak wynika z tego co mówiła z Cally... to Lu jest biseksualna? albo pan?... a co jeśli ona sama jeszcze nie wie kim jest? Co jeśli siedzi w szafie sama przed sobą? A jeśli wie kim jest, ale się boi co powiedzą ludzie? "Przecież wcześniej umawiała się z chlopakami, co jej odbiło?" Może jej rodzina jest homofobiczna? Nieee, głupia Michelle przecież Jack nie patrzył na ciebie jakbyś mu kota zabiła gumowym młotkiem, a wręcz przeciwnie, był zadowolony, że wyglądało jak byś miała być w związku z jego siostrą... i powiedział ci gdzie chowają klucze do domu... MICHELLE CLIFFORD WIESZ GDZIE SZERYF CHOWA KLUCZE DO DOMU, WYGRAŁAŚ LOS NA LOTERII! ale jak tą wiedzę wykorzystać?... kiedyś na pewno się przyda... jeżeli byłabym dziewczyną Lucy to na 100% - Michelle uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli - pobożne życzenia, ha. wyścig jest o 4 nad ranem, a jest 3.13 to mam 20 minut na wybranie się, szlag! czemu tak mało?!_

_Oops, o_ jedną myśl Michelle za daleko. No, więc już wiecie, że dziewczyna bierze dziś w nocy udział w wyścigu. Teraz, kiedy Michelle bierze prysznic powiem wam szczegóły. Sam wyścig jest organizowany przez Donavana Snitchera. Donavan Snitcher jest osobą znaną we wszystkich kręgach nielegalnych działalności w Sydney. Jest wolnym strzelcem, pracuje dla kogo mu się podoba i ile mu się spodoba. Nie obce mu są kłamstwa i matactwa, kto zapłaci więcej temu będzie lojalny. Do czasu gdy inny nie zapłaci więcej. Kiedyś był wojskowym, ale jakoś nielegalne działania bardziej go pociągały niż obrona kraju. Wracając do wyścigu - rozpoczyna się o 4 nad ranem, co 4 miesiące, 4 dnia miesiąca. Co na to policja? Zna ten cykl. Ale boi się reagować. Dwa największe gangi w mieście, Kobry i Weneckie Maski, do tego kupa amatorów i duża prędkość. Wolą się nie wtrącać.

Michelle puściła łazienkę w spodniach przeznaczonych do jazdy na motorze i czarnym topie. Postanowiła dzisiaj wystąpić na dwukołowym pojeździe. Wyjęła z szafy pozostałą część potrzebnego jej sprzętu i zerknęła na godzinę. Do startu pozostało jej 30 minut. Szybkim krokiem udała się do garażu.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz? - w progu złapał ją ojciec.

\- Wyścig - odparła krótko.

\- Sama startujesz? - zdziwił się Daryl, biorąc pod uwagę, że zwykle brała udział w wyścigach w towarzystwie Jordana lub Jenn.

\- Tak, dziwi cię to? - odparła zaczepnie.

\- Nie, nie specjalnie - odparł ojciec dziewczyny - Skop im tyłki.

\- Nie biorę pod uwagę innej opcji - zaśmiała się i już po chwili była w drodze na miejsce startu.

Jazda nie zajęła jej długo (gdyby trzymać się przepisów ruchu drogowego trwało by to o wiele dłużej, jednak od czego są zasady jeżeli nie po to by je łamać?) i kilkanaście minut przed czwartą znajdowała się na miejscu. Widząc Donavana szybko do niego podjechała.

\- Wenecka Maska! - wykrzyknął mężczyzna, gdyż nie znał tożsamości dziewczyny i jedyne co widział, to maskę zasłaniającą jej oblicze - Już myślałem, że nikt z was się nie pojawi.

\- Nie możemy opuszczać takiego wydarzenia! Trzeba trzymać pozycję i nie pozwolić Kobrom panoszyc się tam, gdzie ich nie trzeba - odparła - Jak wygląda dzisiaj trasa?

\- Policja blokuje 3 wiraż, ale dacie sobie z nimi radę, a reszta jak zwykle spokojnie.

\- Nie określiłabym twoich wyścigów jako spokojne - zaśmiała się dziewczyna - Kto jeszcze dzisiaj startuje?

W ten sposób Michelle spędziła kolejne kilka minut na rozmowach z Donavanem. Owszem, był fałszywą i kłamliwą osobą, więc nie ufała w 100% informacjom jakie od niego uzyskała, jednak czuła pewną zażyłość ze względu na wyścigi. Tu pierwszy raz triumfowała za kółkiem. Nie odnieście teraz błędnego wrażenia, że Michelle wygrywa w czymkolwiek wystartuje. Racja, od kilku lat prym w wyścigach w Sydney i okolicach dzierżą Weneckie Maski, ale na podium stają różne osoby. Raz Daryl, raz Jordan, raz Michelle czy jakikolwiek inny członek grupy. Dzisiaj jako jedynemu startującemu członkowi gangu na Michelle ciążyła presja, która pozwoliła jej oderwać myśli od Lucy. Na trzy minuty przed 4 udała się na start. Szybko rzuciła okiem na przeciwników i zajęła należne jej miejsce. Wśród startujących zauważyła kilkunastu członków Kobr, więc wiedziała, że jako jedyna Wenecka Maska musi być uważna i dać z siebie wszystko. Z zadowoleniem zauważyła, że nikt inny tej nocy nie zdecydował się na dwukołowy pojazd. Widząc zbilizajacy się moment startu przygotowała się. Już tylko jej jedna noga spoczywała na ziemi, a tylne koło ścigacza buksowało chwilę podłoże. Równo z wybiciem zegara po ulicy rozbiegł się dźwięk wystrzału z pistoletu Donavana dając wyraźny sygnał do startu. Michelle nie marnując ani jednej sekundy wystartowała zdobywając cenną przewagę. Była szczęśliwa czując jak opływa ją pęd powietrza, a uliczne lampy wzdłuż drogi zlewają się w jedną całość. Samą trasę znała jak własną kieszeń, prawdopodobnie byłaby w stanie wygrać ten wyścig z zamkniętymi oczami. Jednak była czujna, cały czas wpatrując policyjnej blokady jaką zapowiedział Snitcher. Na razie jej nie było. Michelle miała za sobą ponad połowę trasy pierwszego okrążenia (z dwóch) i jak na tą chwilę jedynym jej zmartwieniem był zawodnik usiłujący koniecznie w nią wjechać.

\- O nie - mruknęła do siebie mocniej zaciskakając palce na kierownicy - Nie będziesz mnie rozjeżdżać.

W tym momencie zza zakrętu wyłoniła się blokada, o której dowiedziała się przed startem. Natychmiast zauważyła łańcuchy rozciągnięte w poprzek drogi mające za zadanie przebić opony usiłujacych przejechać tamtędy pojazdów. Jej uwadze nie umknęły też auta innych zawodników skręcające w przecznice, mając nadzieję na ominięcie blokady. Michelle w tym dostrzegła swoją sznse na zdobycie przewagi, której nikt nie będzie w stanie nadrobić w późniejszej fazie wyścigu. Nie skręciła w przecznicę, wręcz przeciwnie, przyspieszyła kierując się prosto na blokadę. Zdecydowała się na manewr jaki wiele razy trenowała wraz z Darylem. Polegał on na wzniesieniu kierownicy w górę i jeździe na tylnej oponie i opuszczeniu przedniego koła w dół w odpowiedniej chwili by na wskutek reakcji tylne uniosło się na tyle, by przelecieć ponad przeszkodą.

_Masz jedną szansę, dziewczyno, ani się waż ją zmarnowa_ ć - pomyślała.

Szybko zbliżała się do przeszkody. Ludzie stojący przed radiowozami stawali się bardziej wyraźni, możliwi do rozpoznania, gdyby ich znała. Owszem, w oczy rzucili jej się pewni policjanci, których widziała nie pierwszy raz, ale to tylko tyle. Kilka metrów przed łańcuchem szarpnęła kierownicą w górę. Zacisnęła mocniej uda utrzymując się na jadącym w pionie motorze.

_3... 2... 1... TERAZ MICHELLE!_ \- przednie koło opadło na asfalt tuż za łańcuchem. Tylne uniosło się w górę i... Udało się! Po wylądowaniu lekko zarzuciło tylnym kokon na boki, ale Michelle asekurując się na sekundę stopą szybko opanowała sytuację. Kilkoma sprawnymi manewrami wydostała się z blokady, a w pościg za nią ruszył radiowóz. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się w myślach i jechała dalej nie zwracając uwagi na pościg. Nie minęło kilka minut, a policyjny samochód został w tyle tak samo jak jej przeciwnicy. _Jeszcze tylko drugie okrążenie i wygrałam, dzięki policjo -_ przemknęło przez jej głowę. W równie szybkim _te_ mpie co poprzednio pokonywała kolejne części trasy, a gdzieś w tyle czasami widziała resztę zawodników. Co mogę wam powiedzieć? Tej nocy Michelle była bezapelacyjnie najlepsza. Gdy drugi raz zbliżała się do policyjnej blokady skupiła całą swoją uwagę na pokonaniu jej. Ci ludzie nie było głupi, znali już jej trik i przygotowali się na nią. Łańcuch zniknął, za co Michelle podziękowała w myślach bogom, w których nie wierzyła. Policjanci teraz przyjęli inną taktykę: blokada nadal miała to samo ustawienie co wczeniej, więc nie było wielką filozofią przedostać się przez nią, jednak teraz sporą część radiowozów czekała by ruszyć w pościg. _Dasz radę Michelle, pamiętasz jak z tatą uciekałaś kiedy jeszcze więcej ich was goniło? A wtedy nawet nie mieliście tak szybkiego auta jak ty teraz masz ścigacz -_ motywowała się w myślach _\- w dodatku jeśli cię złapią, czego nie dadzą rady zrobić, Lucy się dowie kim jesteś, a tego nie chcesz._

W momencie, kiedy przyjeżdżała między samochodami poczuła jak otarła się całą długością prawej nogi o samochód. Nic jej się nie stało, dzięki ubraniu spodni przeznaczonych do jazdy na motorze, ale wiedziała, że jeżeli jeszcze raz zdarzyło by się jej narazić tą nogę nie będzie miała odpowiedniej ochrony. W pogoń za nią ruszyły wszystkie pozostałe radiowozy. Do mety pozostało tylko kilka kilometrów, ale nie mogła tam ściągnąć połowy obstawy komendy policji w Sydney. Gwałtownie zwolniła asekurujac się stopą i skręciła w przecznicę zostawiając za sobą część policjantów, którzy nie zdążyli zareagować w odpowiednim momencie. Do jej uszu dobiegł dźwięk zderzajacych się samochodów na co się lekko skrzywiła. Drogowe wypadki są brudne, a śmierci nich często wolne. Tak jak nie miała nic przeciwko zabiciu kogoś przez jeden strzał, tak nie lubiała powodować wypadków na drodze, do czego była często zmuszona. Pędziła teraz jak najszybciej umiała powiększając swoją przewagę nad pościgiem. Chcąc nie chcąc, to Michelle mimo młodego wieku była bardziej doświadczonym kierowcą. Po raz kolejny gwałtownie skręciła i tym razem o asfalt otarła się lewą nogą przez to jak bardzo siła dośrodkowa pochyliła jej ścigacz.

\- Co jest? - wymruczała do siebie - Jak tak dalej pójdzie to zaraz nogi sobie pozdzieram.

Zgubiła cały pościg, więc pokonała jeszcze jeden zakręt i już była z powrotem na trasie. Do mety pozostała jej jedna prosta więc przyspieszyła. Co prawda jej przewaga nie była już aż tak spektakularna, ale wciąż zapewniała jej zwycięstwo. Wtem z przecznicy wyjechał radiowoz, a Michelle gwałtownie skręciła by ominąć samochód. Z prawej strony auto zetknęło się z nią, a dziewczyna syknęła czując nacisk na nogę. Rzuciła okiem na kierowcę pojazdu i z przerażeniem rozpoznała w nim Bena Hemmingsa. Spotkała go któregoś dnia, kiedy podwiozła do domu Lu.

_Nie możesz się rozbić, kiedy przebiję opony Ben -_ pomyślała z błaganiem _\- Czemu to musisz być ty?_

Odbiła w lewo jadąc łeb w łeb z  Benem. Zwykle w takich sytuacjach nie wachała się i zabijała kierowcę, jednak teraz, kiedy za kółkiem siedział Ben, nie chciała tego robić.  Wyciągnęła pistolet i wycelowała w przednią oponę samochodu. Zauwazyla, że Ben widział pistolet w jej dłoni, a w jego oczach widziała błaganie o życie. Dasz radę Ben - pomyślała i w ułamku sekundy przestrzeliła przednią oponę, a zaraz po tym tylną. Ben stracił panowanie nad samochodem, ale po chwili zatrzymał się w poprzek drogi. Po tym, że Michelle oddała tylko dwa strzały miał świadomość, że dziewczyna darowała mu życie. Fioletowowłosa patrzyła w lusterku, jak Hemmings wysiada z samochodu i ucieka z drogi widząc nadjeżdżające z dużą prędkością samochody. Uśmiechnęła się przejeżdżając linię mety. Wygrała. Kolejny raz. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Donavan dał jej znak, że wie kim jest zawodnik, a ona ma jechać dalej. Skinęła głową i odjechała. Wybrała okrężną drogę do domu i kluczyła przez kilka minut po Sydney. Kiedy oddaliła się od trasy wyścigu odetchnęła z ulgą. Udało się. Prawa noga odrobinę ją paliła, ale Michelle nie zwracała na to uwagi. Kilka minut później już zsiadała z pojazdu w garażu. Wychodząc po schodach dopiero poczuła przeraźliwy ból w nodze i na nią spojrzała. Na całej długości prawej nogi była zdarta skóra i krwawy ślad.

\- Cholera! - przeklnęła głośno i kontynuowała wchodzenie po schodach - Tato! - krzyknęła kiedy już weszła na parter domu i usiadła na krześle w jadalni.

Po chwili obok niej zjawił się Daryl Clifford i uważnie przejrzał się ranie.

\- Kto cię tak urządził? - zapytał córkę i zawołał Valerie, lekarkę która była częścią gangu.

\- Ja sama - odparła, a w myśli dodała _\- i Ben Hemmings._


End file.
